Relationship Status: Pending (Traducción)
by ElisaD92
Summary: (TRADUCCIÓN) Hermione Granger, llegando a sus treinta años, es propensa a los accidentes y desafortunadamente soltera. Una noche piensa que sería chistoso (Y completamente masoquista) Recordar sus falladas relaciones. Desde perder su virginidad en un armario de escobas a arruinar la boda de su mejor amigo, lo ha hecho todo. Fic by Craft Rose.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

El día de hoy vengo con mi primera traducción.

El fic es de Craft Rose.

Hace poco leí este fic y puedo decir que caí perdidamente enamorada de cómo escribe la autora, y del fic propiamente tal.

Espero les guste.

.

.

.

Hace tiempo, cuando era una adolescente, mi prima Jillian me mostró una imagen pornográfica de un pene erecto. Nuestra curiosidad sobra esta imagen – al menos yo – no era nada sexual. Era pura morbosidad. No estoy segura que fue lo más desconcertante sobre esta imagen ( venas?, liquido pre-seminal?, ancho?, casco de stormtrooper? ), de lo que si estoy segura es que fue el inicio de mis desventuras amorosas.

Gracias Jillian.

 _Esto es lo que pasa en los chicos cuando les gustas_ , dijo ella.

Tengan en cuenta que solo tenía catorce años. Apenas me había recuperado de mi miedo a los piojos. Mencione que Hogwarts no ofrece clases de educación sexual? Bien.

Cuento corto, la yo de catorce años, al igual que mi inexperta prima, creía que razonamiento deductivo inculcado por mis padres desde el momento en que nací serviría de algo en todo este asunto amoroso/sexual/hormonal; ah y en caso de que se lo estén preguntando, hay un propósito en esta anécdota.

Pero antes de que lleguemos a eso, hay cosas que debo aclarar, para que entiendan mejor.

 _Inhala, exhala._

Supongo que debería comenzar con lo que sucedido ese mismo año, en Diciembre.

Hogwarts. Torneo de los tres magos. Baile de navidad. Suficiente para refrescar su memoria? No necesitan poner los ojos en blanco, sé que conocen la historia, pero la contaré desde mi punto de vista, si?, gracias.

Bien.

Fue semanas después de la primera prueba del Torneo. Principios de Diciembre. Nieve fresca. Ahora que lo recuerdo, todo era bastante romántico. Parecía que lo único que disuadía a los estudiantes de no abalanzarse unos a otros en medio de los pasillos era el famosísimo baile escolar, y no cualquiera, El Baile de Navidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos, este era la razón de gastar ridículas cantidades de dinero de nuestros padres en trajes, zapatos y perfumes ( Y en ciertos casos, poción alisante)

Los corredores estaban rebosantes en emoción, luego preocupación. Porque el problema con los bailes, lo más importante que parecía que la mayoría habíamos olvidado, era la necesidad de una pareja, una cita. Tenías dos opciones, o le pedías a alguien o esperabas que te invitaran. Los estudiantes mayores, con toda seguridad, conseguían pareja horas después de ser el baile anunciado, pero los estudiantes más jóvenes, como mis amigos y yo, estábamos en el horrible laberinto que parecía ser el mundo amoroso.

Antes de eso, el romance no era algo que nos resultara emocionante.

Recuerdo haber pasado muchas noches en vela pensando eso, sobre que ningún chico se tomaría más de dos segundos para verme y darse cuenta que había una chica escondida debajo de este salvaje e indomable nido que tengo por cabello. También pensaba que Ronald me pediría ser su cita, De hecho, parte de mi esperaba que me invitara. Por tres semanas me senté a su lado en el Gran Comedor y durante las clases, y siquiera una vez _mencionó_ el dichoso Baile de Navidad.

Para él, yo seguía siendo Pelo-de-arbusto Granger, sin tetas o trasero, que era cierto a pesar de todo.

Pero hubo alguien que si me notó; alguien cuyo gusto hacía mi había pasado desadvertido, hasta una semana antes del Baile de Navidad.

"Herm-own-ninny?" preguntó, acercándose a mí en el lugar más sagrado de todos.

Miré la pagina en la que me había quedado en mi libro de transfiguración, y ante mis ojos a la última persona que se me ocurriría encontrar en la biblioteca. Bueno, segunda después de Ron. Levante mi ceja cuando noté al alto buscador Búlgaro de Durmstrang. Su sequito de chicas había desaparecido esa noche. Dejándolo solo a él y a su fama internacional.

"Viktor Krum," Dije estúpidamente, cerrando el libro. "Estas… perdido?"

Un cierto rubor en las mejillas del buscador la alertó, "Estaba … yo quería hablarle a Herm-own-ninny por mucho tiempo, pero estas chicas …"

Algo inesperado surgió en mi, una sonrisa. Le sonreí. "Parece que te dieron la noche libre"

"Parece, si" Viktor asintió y me devolvió una sonrisa "Espero no distraer a Herm-own-ninny en sus estudios."

Creo que lo más bizarro fue que enserio se estuviera preocupado por mí. Estoy segura que mi cara de incredulidad era gigante, pero traté de parecer tranquila, traté.

"No me estás distrayendo"

"Eso es bueno" Sonrió aún más remarcando la belleza masculina en su rostro "Yo quería hablarle a Herm-oh-ninny sobre el … el …"

" _…_ el torneo?" Traté de adivinar.

Viktor sacudió su cabeza "Eso no. Herm-oh-ninny es una bruja brillante pero no vine a ella — a ti — por eso. Vine por a ti por … por …" Los labios del buscador se cerraron, como si estuviera pensando "Yo … yo olvidé como le dicen a esto…"

Una pequeña voz en mi cabeza susurró la respuesta, pero la ignoré, no me podía concentrar en nada que no fuera el inglés algo quebrado que salía de forma tan adorable de su boca.

Tiempo después me di cuenta que tenía cierta debilidad por lo acentos.

"Estas… buscando a alguien? Tal vez Harry?" Observé sus ojos para ver si había acertado a su pregunta.

Krum tomó un respiro profundo, casi desesperado por encontrar las palabras que flotaban en su cabeza. Era agotador, pero no tenía el corazón para dejarlo ahí con las palabras en su boca. Sé que habían diccionarios traductores en el otro lado de la biblioteca, y en el momento en que me decidí levantarme e ir por uno algo atrapó mi atención. Provenía desde fuera de la biblioteca, desde el pasillo.

Era música. Alguien había puesto un disco de _The Weird Sisters._

"Eso!" Viktor exclamó, moviendo sus pies de un lado a otro de una forma anticuada. "Trato de preguntar si Herm-own-ninny haría esto?"

" _Amm —_ " Sentí que mi cara era una sincera expresión de duda. Pero claro, esos no eran movimientos nerviosos, eran pasos de baile. "OH!" Me di cuenta. "Estás preguntándome por el Baile de Navidad! _"_

El joven aplaudió fuertemente, casi como si hubiéramos terminado un turno en un juego de charadas. "Si!, eso!" Sonrió "Estoy preguntando si Herm-own-ninny irá al Baile de Navidad"

Hubo un momento en que me uní a su felicidad, momento corto, claro. Bajé mi mirada y me volví a sentar. Con toda la emoción había olvidado que había pasado desde el amanecer al anochecer en la biblioteca. Había recordatorio sobre el baile en todos los pasillos, en la sala común de Gryffindor, posters, boletines, reglas de conducta.

Recordé que esas reglas no se aplican en mi.

Porque a pesar de que hubiese querido ir, no tenía cita.

"Hay … hay algo que pone triste a Herm-own-ninny?"

"Para nada" Mentí, forzando una sonrisa "Yo solo … he decidido no asistir al baile. Yo … tengo mucha tarea que hacer, no tengo tiempo"

Su sonrisa cayó. "Me siento triste por eso. Yo quería preguntarle a Herm-own- ninny —"

En un instante, en mis pensamientos apareció Ron; la única persona con la que había contado para el baile.

" _—_ Ser mi cita en el baile de Navidad."

La música que venía desde el pasillo acabó, dejando a la biblioteca en silencio, como estaba antes. Por un momento consideré tomar mis cosas y esconderme en el dormitorio de chicas – Donde sabía ni Ron o Harry me podrían sacar – Una pequeña voz en mi cabeza me volvió a la realidad.

"Disculpa?"

El color en las mejillas de Viktor volvió. "Yo quiero preguntar desde hace mucho tiempo. Sería un honor si pareja fuera una bruja tan hermosa e inteligente como tú, Herm-own-ninny."

En ese momento no podía decidir qué era lo más shockeante en todo este asunto. El hecho de que Viktor Krum me había invitado al Baile de Navidad, o el hecho de que yo no había dado una respuesta coherente aún.

"Es la idea de tu agrado?" Me preguntó con el nerviosismo corriendo por su sistema.

"Yo…Yo…"La respuesta estaba en la punta de mi lengua "Yo…"

Durante el Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch, nunca se vio ni un poco de nerviosismo proveniente del famoso buscador, incluso había enfrentado un dragón hace poco. Pero ahora, en la biblioteca, el color de sus mejillas había subido un tono. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar. Sus ojos evadieron los míos, y por un momento parecía que saldría corriendo.

Las palabras salieron casi solas de mi boca "Si. Si, por supuesto. Me encantaría ir al Baile de Navidad contigo"

Viktor abrió su boca, pero no habló. En lugar de eso un rugido salió de su boca, juro que fue un rugido.

Creo que no hay palabras en Ingles o Búlgaro para describir como sentía en mi pecho por lo que pasó esa noche en la biblioteca. Me habían pedido ir al Baile de Navidad alguien que genuinamente quería ir al baile conmigo; alguien que era inteligente, maduro y atento. Viktor Krum era el paquete completo. Había una barrera de idioma entre nosotros, de hecho, el no podía ni pronunciar mi nombre, pero a pesar de eso, era un perfecto caballero.

Bajé por la escalera y puse mi brazo en el brazo que él me ofrecía. Con toda la escuela observándome, puedo decir que fue el momento más satisfactorio de mi adolescencia. A la mayoría le tomó un momento reconocerme debajo del maquillaje y la generosa cantidad de poción _Sleekeazy*_ que había aplicado para la ocasión, en mi opinión, un momento que debería estar en los libros de historia.

Harry me observó impresionado. Ron apenas podía con el shock. Ginny, la única persona con la había compartido mi secreto, sonreía de oreja a oreja.

El vestido que había escogido era de un azul _periwinkle_ , hecho con la tela más suave que jamás había tocado. Me sentí un poco fuera de lugar, como jamás me había sentido, mi cabello liso, rubor en mis mejillas, pero luego de verme al espejo me sentí ansiosa, emocionada, más cuando atrapé a mi cita observándome de una forma que me hizo delirar.

Me hizo delirar? — con qué?, Ni idea. Lo único que sabía era que la música, las risas y el baile harían que fuese una noche para recordar.

Fue pura suerte que pudiese sentir mis pies después de haber bailado con mi cita toda la noche. A diferencia de otros chicos y sus citas, la mía si había bailado conmigo. De hecho, fuimos una de las ultimas parejas en abandonar la pista de baile, casi una hora después de medianoche, durante ese tiempo observé a Harry y Ron, que parecían un par de estatuas. Parecía que no habían movido un musculo desde la ceremonia de apertura, al igual que sus citas, Parvati y Padma.

En el fondo, sabía que Ron me estuvo observando toda la noche. No debería haberme importado, considerando quien era mi cita y que tan bien la estábamos pasando, pero la verdad es que el hecho que no apartara sus ojos de mí solo me instaba a querer bailar y reír más.

Parecía que estaba llegando al fin de la noche, pero lo que no imaginé era que la noche no estaba ni cerca de ser finalizada.

"Herm-own-ninny _,_ " su voz sonó profunda, deliciosa, había estado susurrando pequeñas cosas en mis oídos toda la noche "Me gustaría seguir viéndote. Hay algún lugar donde podamos caminar?"

Los inquietantes pensamientos sobre Ron desaparecieron el momento en que escuche mi nombre en los labios de Viktor. Estaba segura de que no habían servido ningún tipo de alcohol en el baile, pero aún así me sentí libre e libre de inhibiciones. Un buen sentimiento – un gran sentimiento – y mientras más tiempo pasaba con Viktor, más grande se hacía el sentimiento. Decidí que esto no era solo afecto, significaba algo para mi, y podía sentir que también significaba algo para él.

Sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Tomé su mano, observé alrededor que nadie nos estuviera viendo, y lo guie fuera del Gran Comedor. Había un lugar en Hogwarts; un lugar que para mí era más sagrado que la biblioteca, y con una mucho mejor vista. Lo llevé ahí, tomados de la mano mientras nos reíamos de cada cosa, en un momento mientras subíamos las escaleras me sentí perder el equilibrio y me encontré con su mano en mi cintura.

Fue un momento que me hizo temblar, luego de eso continuamos por la escalera, un momento que solo fue eclipsado por lo que sucedió después.

Lo lleve a la Torre de Astronomía; un lugar prohibido para los estudiantes sin la supervisión de un profesor. Era contra las reglas estar ahí en esas horas, más con él y sin ningún profesor, pero gracias a mi amistad con Harry aprendí que algunas reglas merecen ser rotas.

"Herm-own-ninny," El habló, de una forma adorable, tan cerca que podía ver la luna reflejada en sus ojos.

Respiré, incapaz de pensar con claridad mientras me inclinaba hacia él, de pronto me hice consiente que una de sus manos seguía en mi cintura. La nieve caía sobre nosotros cual cascada, atrapada en mi cabello y en el de Viktor. Se acercó un poco más a mí y sentí que soltó mi cabello, me sentí liberada.

La poción que tenía a mi cabello bajo control, por humedad de la nieve, había perdido su efecto, pero a Viktor no pareció importarle. Sus ojos solo parecían brillar más a medida que mis rizos volvían.

Lo miré.

El me miró.

Y ahí sucedió.

Cerré mis ojos y sentí su respiración cosquillar sobre mis labios, después de poner una de sus manos en mi mentón, me besó.

Era mi primer beso.

Pudo ser su primer beso, cosa que dudo. No solo por su fama, sino por la forma en que me besó, con confianza, no era su primer beso. Sentí que me derretía en el, en el beso, en sus manos sobre mí.

.

.

.

 _Sleekeazy*: Poción alisante._

Si les gustó déjenme un review para continuar con la traducción de este hermoso fic.

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

No me resistí, subí el segundo capítulo.

.

.

.

Resultó que Jillian tenía razón.

Le gustaba a Viktor. Creo que debería aclarar la situación. No tuve sexo con Viktor Krum (Repito, cuarto año), pero habían formas de saber que él quería sin hacerlo exactamente.

Sucedió, sin sorprenderme, que me invitó a pasar el verano con él y su familia en Sofia. Una invitación que no pude evadir, por supuesto. Verán, el era el caballero perfecto, y me hacía sentir feliz y bonita, pero aún así estaba cierto asunto con mi pelirrojo "amigo", asunto que me tenía preocupado, más que pasar el verano con Viktor.

Horrible, horrible decisión.

No estoy segura que era peor: el hecho que me convencí de que debía declinar todo asunto con Ron, o el hecho de que todos estaban de acuerdo.

Entendía a Ginny, Ron era su hermano y yo su amiga, tenía sentido viniendo de ella, pero Harry no, aunque claro, recién se estaba recuperando de la aparición de su adversario más temible y la terrible muerte de su compañero Cedric Diggory – Obviamente habían asuntos más importantes que tener en mente – Pero aún así me hubiese gustado tener un poco de apoyo en mis problemas marca Ron.

Porque, enserio, eran más de uno.

Parecía que cada vez que discutíamos aparecía otro problema y se ubicaba por sobre el problema original. No había descanso con Ron. Creo que su facilidad para discutir era lo que más me molestaba. Eran todos los problemas de estar en un relación sin estar en una propiamente tal, que injusto. Tampoco es que no hubiese aceptado tener un cita si él hubiese reunido un poco del dichoso valor Gryffindor para invitarme a salido.

Sigue siendo tema para mí.

Obviamente.

Por esas y más razones preferí abstenerme de preocuparme por chicos en quinto año. Era particularmente difícil dado que comenzamos a introducirnos a la Orden y la pesadilla Dolores Umbridge estaba en su apogeo.

Parecía que todos en el castillo, menos Ron y yo, estaban en parejas y chupándose las caras en cada rincón del castillo. Incluso Harry había tenido una cita. Cho Chang. Bueno, fue una cita – Una horrible cita – y parecía que ella lo hubiese usado para hacerle frente a la muerte de su novio, pero aún así, había sido una cita. Ginny por otro lado, ese año parecía haber florecido y se convirtió en una de las brujas más deseables en el colegio. Michael Corner fue el primero en notarlo, y la invito a salir.

Recuerdo la noche en que llegó a mi pidiéndome consejos sobre si debería aceptar salir en una cita con él a Hogsmade. La pregunta real estaba en cubierta por supuesto _"Debería salir con Michael?"_ o sea _"Debería desistir de Harry?"_ Todos sabíamos que Ginny moría por Harry. No era ningún secreto para mí que tarde o temprano el caería a sus pies, pero me gustaba verla esperar por él, así como yo esperaba por Ron.

Mencione que los hombres blancos son los seres más indulgentes y codiciosos que existen? Uno pensaría que el nacer con un pene les da el derecho social para ser sexistas. Había solo una cosa más pequeña que su capacidad sentimental para entender al resto, y eso era el pequeño apéndice que colgaba entre sus piernas.

El punto es que yo, al ser una chica, mis sentimientos y preocupaciones eran un melodrama en el cual ningún chico quiere estar envuelto. No me importaba, sabía que estaba analizando demasiado todo.

A Ron le importaba esto.

Se volvió claro para mí el año en que en que hizo su prueba para el equipo de Quidditch y "Sorprendentemente" quedó.

Fue lindo que el tuviese su oportunidad de brillar en el campo de Quidditch, tal como Harry lo había hecho desde primer año. Debo decir que me sentí orgullosa de ser su pseudo-novia. Aunque claro, ya en sexto año no mostró ningún interés romántico en mi – verbalmente, claro – pero incluso un infante se daría cuenta que el me quería. Al menos yo consideraba obvio, me frustró tanto esperarlo, y tantas veces estuve a punto de invitarlo a salir, pero no, sabía que algo así heriría su enorme ego.

Entonces.

Espere, espere y espere.; y finalmente sucedió.

Ron entró a la pubertad y decidió comenzar a chupar caras como el resto del mundo. Problema? No conmigo, sino con Lavender Brown, Lav-Lav, como el cariñosamente la llamaba durante la primera parte de su exhibicionista relación. No es necesario decir que le puse un stop a mis emociones (Y me sentí herida, pero shh). No tenía sentido, el había ignorado casi de manera exagerada cada coqueteo de Lavender. Tiempo después Ginny me dijo que Ron hizo esto por ser la única persona en nuestro grupo que no se había besuqueado con nadie, mencionando furiosamente a Harry, besando a Cho, y yo, besando a Viktor. Información de la cual yo lo había privado por obvias razones, como por ejemplo:

1\. No era su problema.

2\. No era su problema.

3\. No era su problema.

Siquiera estoy segura de cómo clasificar la relación de Ron y Lavender. Era más bien un caminar hacia la Sala Común para que el pudiese probarle al resto del mundo que él podía "Chupar caras" como el mejor. Mirándolo de manera retrospectiva había una lección que aprender, sobre las diferencias entre Ron y yo, pero la voz de la razón en mi cabeza había sido callada por el sentimiento de traición en mi pecho.

Me sentí peor que usada.

Me sentí estúpida.

Parecía que todos se habían dado cuenta. Donde fuera habían susurros y miradas hacia mi dirección, toda clase de personas. Incluso Slytherins. Era tan embarazoso. Traté de parecer valiente y pretender que ninguno de ellos me molestaba, pero con Ron y Lavender mostrando su "amor" por todo el colegio era difícil. Había un solo lugar en todo el castillo donde podía descansar de ellos.

La biblioteca.

Encontré consuelo allí, entre libros, estantes y el crepitar de la chimenea.

Era un buen escape para toda la situación, solo que se me había olvidado un pequeño problema. Ambos éramos prefectos, lo que significaba que debíamos aventurarnos a travez de los pasillos en la búsqueda de estudiantes desobedeciendo reglas y cosas así. Juntos. Casi fue una sentencia de muerte. Afortunadamente su pareja en el arte de chupar caras se había mostrado celosa de mi y la ya inexistente amistad de Ron y yo, por lo que ella misma convenció a uno de los prefectos de Slytherin – Las únicas chicas que sabía que no se interesaría en su noviecillo – para que fuera su compañera de rondas. Lo que significaba que yo tenía también un nuevo compañero. Creo que aún estoy a tiempo de agradecerle a Lavender esa situación, sin darse cuenta, ella misma me trajo uno de los momentos más importantes en mi vida.

Llegue sola y cansada al lugar de encuentro que se nos había designado, ahí encontré a un alto, pelinegro, esperando por mí. Sería una larga noche.

Había una larga noche. Como siempre, me pasé diez horas escribiendo (y reescribiendo) un inmensamente difícil ensayo de Pociones. Me propuse la misión de probar que el dichoso libro de Harry estaba mal. Todo por el dichoso auto-proclamado príncipe.

Pareció que mi compañero notó mis ojeras y el extra frizz de mi cabello. Estoy segura que mi ropa estaba arrugada también, no fueron buenos tiempos para mí.

"Granger," Me saludó apoyado en la pared de piedra, en un tono inusualmente suave, tomando en cuenta el lugar.

Quizás era algo de Slytherin.

Nos aventuramos en las mazmorras y lo observé un poco más de cerca, no lo conocía mucho, pero si me di cuenta que estaba de un muy buen humor y bastante tranquilo, fue una sorpresa darme cuenta de lo que Theodore Nott tenía entre sus manos: Un cigarrillo, y no uno cualquiera.

"Es eso— Es eso marihuana?" Pregunté, me sentí palidecer

"Tal vez," Se encogió de hombros y aspiro un poco "Ven y descúbrelo."

Habían ciertas cosas con las que yo no bromeaba, y las drogas eran una de ellas. Di un paso atrás y me sentí apoyar en el muro contrario "tu … tú no puedes fumar marihuana. Eres un prefecto!"

Exhaló, y con una sonrisa me dijo "Siempre tan tensa"

"No estoy tensa." Me sonrojé "Me temo que deberás deshacerte de toda droga y relacionados antes que le informe al director"

Nott respondió con una genuina risa mientras hacía o's con el humo "No pierdas tu tiempo" .

"A que te refieres?"

"Dumbledore sabe" Sonrió "Marihuana medicinal".

Sentí mis cejas firmemente fruncidas "Si eso fuera cierto, cosa que no creo, tampoco está permitido fumar en los pasillos. Yo … yo quiero ver tu documentación que lo avale"

"No las traigo conmigo _,_ " Me guiñó el ojo "Se supone que deberías creer en mi palabra"

"Eres insufrible. Siempre pensé que eras el más agradable, el más callado en Slytherin, ahora me doy cuenta que quizás solo estabas flotando por sobre las nubes todo ese tiempo"

Sus labios temblaban debido a la risa "No entiendo por qué estás tan ofendida."

"Estás fumando marihuana en medio del pasillo ," Enuncie. "Medicinal o no, no lo apruebo."

"Que pena. Enrolé uno para ti y todo"

"Disculpa?"

Nott buscó entre su túnica y sacó un cigarrillo de marihuana, no podía despegar mis ojos del objeto en cuestión. "Te reto _._ "

Entrecerré mis ojos "No estas hablando enserio."

"No es como tu profesor de primaria te dijo que era _,_ " dijo terminando con un pequeño guiño "Lo prometo _._ "

No podía decidir que era más alarmante: el hecho de que Theodore Nott me estuviera persuadiendo a fumar hierba con él en las mazmorras, o que yo lo estuviese comenzando a considerar. En verdad había ciertas cosas que yo no sabía de la marihuana, sabía que no era tan mala como el alcohol, el cual yo ya había consumido.

Sin embargo, seguía siendo una droga.

"Sabes de esos momentos después de una noche con tus amigos, cuando te relajas y entras en una sensación de ser joven y no tener problemas?" Me preguntó.

Levante la vista y pude observar el brillo en sus ojos. "Si _._ "

"Fumar hierba es así" Me explicó. "Solo que mejor, porque hace que esta mierda de universo parezca un lugar más aceptable. Como la luz al final del túnel.

"Enserio?" Me burlé

"Enserio," repitió acercándose a mi "Hablando en serio, Granger. Yo y el resto de la escuela hemos podido ver que no has sido tú últimamente. Creo que podrías usar esto como una forma de liberarte. Tal vez como un recordatorio que las cosas mejoran"

Había una extraña sensación en mi pecho mientras él se acercaba. Abrí mi boca para protestar pero nada salió. Fue el más peculiar sentimiento. Por un momento me sentí intrigada, pero no podía ser, yo no era una drogadicta, era una ciudadana con buen comportamiento. Vengo de una familia decente, he vivido toda mi vida bajo un estricto código moral.

"Este es el túnel," Nott me dijo, deslizando el cigarrillo entre mis labios y prendiéndolo con su encendedor. "Y esta es la luz"

Me quedé completamente quieta. Habían incontables palaras en mi mente, pero ninguna podía salir. Me comencé a sentir aturdida –de hecho lo estaba- Pero no con magia.

"Sigue respirando" Me guió "Despacio y profundo _._ "

Lo hice como él me iba guiando, y tosí las primeras aspiradas, pero mientras el tiempo continuaba, más balanceada y tranquila me sentía. Era algo tanto físico como mental. Inhale y luego exhale, viendo mis problemas desaparecer en la densa atmosfera que habíamos creado con el humo. Por un momento, olvide que no estaba sola. Nott era tranquilo y callado, tal como lo recordaba, pero algo en su vibra, en nuestra vibra, cambió esa noche, y todas las noches que le siguieron.

Especialmente, la noche siguiente.

.

.

.

No olviden pasar con su lindo Review.

Besos.


	3. Chapter 3

No habían bromas ni intentos de conversar. Solo la puerta cerrándose tras nosotros mientras Nott tomaba mi mano y entrabamos al armario de escobas. Era un lugar pequeño, apenas con el espacio necesario para estar de pie, menos con el espacio necesario para perder la virginidad. Rápidamente encanté la puerta y luego las paredes, apenas sé como sucedió todo esto, como termine escapando de Cormac McLaggen en la fiesta de navidad de Slughorn, para lo luego terminar en esta situación con Theodore Nott.

Esperen.

Creo que debería explicar cómo sucedió todo esto.

Recordando!

Todo comenzó en el momento en que llegue a la fiesta; desgraciadamente, con McLaggen. Originalmente tenía planeado ir con Ron, claro que esos planes tuvieron que ser cancelados, dado que el prefirio cagar toda nuestra amistad (y sentimientos) desfilando por todo el castillo con Lavender _Fucking_ Brown. Así que no tuve más opciones que invitar a McLaggen, a pesar de que no aguantara estar más de dos segundos a su lado, principalmente porque le tomaba dos segundos abrir la boca y tratar de ir directo a la mía.

Asco.

Traté de esconderme tras una de las cortinas con Harry. Traté parándome entre dos magos que eran enormes, esperando que me cubrieran. Incluso traté hablando con Daphne Greengrass, una de las Slytherin más tolerables, en el baño de damas, sobre su cita que parecía ignorarla.

Pero Cormac _El Depredador_ McLaggen me encontró cada una de las veces.

Comencé a pensar que todo esto era una broma, y que Ron había convencido a Cormac para que me molestara en venganza por haber besado a Krum hace dos años. Pero sería imposible, ya que el par de bufones se odian. Casi me daba un poco de risa, casi. Con todo esto me pregunté que hubiese pasado si no hubiese hecho ese _Confundus_ a Cormac en las pruebas de Quidditch.

Ron no hubiese entrado al equipo, y tampoco tendría la confianza necesaria para aceptar a Lavender Brown, incluso con su coqueteo incesante. Nuestra amistad seguiría en perfectas condiciones, y seguiríamos siendo compañeros en las rondas de prefectos.

Fue en ese momento, cuando note a alguien más en esa fiesta.

Daphne Greengrass y Blaise Zabini estaban con él, ambos discutiendo la razón por la que ella había estado tan molesta toda la noche. Para ser honesta la discusión estaba siendo bastante entretenida. Era interesante ver como el para intercambiaba insultos, de pronto se movieron hacia un lugar un poco más privado, a hacer qué, ni idea.

Ahí me concentré en algo más – de hecho, en alguien más.

Nunca lo había visto de esas forma, su ropa era un azul casi negro que acentuaba de una forma casi dramática sus ojos, cabello y físico. No era necesario decir que era atractivo, pero aún así no estoy segura que era lo que más me intrigaba. No sé si era la poca importancia que el parecía darle al asunto de la pureza de sangre, o simplemente su cabello oscuro despeinado. Era como si River Phoenix* hubiese reencarnado en un mago sangre pura – Drogas y todo.

Voy muy rápido?

A pesar de todo creo que me tomó como quince minutos darme cuenta que el joven hombre había notado mi mirada. Podría jurar que lo vi guiñarme un ojo.

Valor, Hermione.

Pero no me importó nada, tan pronto como guiñé un ojo en respuesta una sonrisa de medio lado se formó en sus labios. Fue increíblemente satisfactorio; aunque, no tan satisfactorio como la mirada desinhibida en sus ojos.

Para eso entonces se podría decir que éramos _hierba-amigo,_ pero nunca, en las tres noches que había pasado en las mazmorras fumando con Theodore Nott, el se había mostrado atraído hacía mi. Normalmente solo habían conversaciones de trivialidades, como mi inexistente vida amorosa, o hablando sobre música Muggle, la cual el encontraba genial. Creo que yo estaba bastante limitada, dado que solo pensaba que un chico podía estar interesado en mi si:

Me invitara a salir

Se comportara de una manera inmadura y celosa.

Seamos sinceros, esas opciones eran las únicas que conocía.

Luego me di cuenta que simplemente él era bastante cuidadoso en su forma de acercarse, probablemente estaba tanteando el camino primero. Yo sabía que no tenía la paciencia o el tiempo para una relación; con una guerra formándose y los exámenes por empezar casi ni tenía vida.

Afortunadamente, no es una relación lo que quería con él. Tomé aire, todo el que mis pulmones me podrían permitir antes de hacer una suave y discreta salida de la fiesta de navidad. La voz de la razón que habita en mi cabeza estaba bastante discreta esa noche, desde que le presenté a la hierba de hecho.

No había ningún estudiante en el pasillo – o profesores.

Solo nosotros.

Lo podía oír, unos pasos atrás, esperando que me girara o simplemente hiciera algo. Pero no lo hice. Camine despacio, quitando el listón que mantenía mi cabello en su lugar.

Analizándolo, quizás debí usar bragas un poco más halagadoras, que hicieran que mi trasero se viera mejor, o un sostén de esos push-up, pero sinceramente a él no podría haberle importado menos mis bragas, mientras salieran rápido.

Muy rápido! Me adelanté demasiado.

Fue una buena elección haber usado un hechizo silenciador, sino nos hubiesen descubierto rápidamente. Gemí tan pronto sentí sus labios sobre los míos y nuestros cuerpos juntos. Me gustaba ese lado de el, me gustaba estar encerrada en el closet de las escobas con Theodore Nott, mientras él me besaba desde los labios hasta el cuello, especialmente mientras yo podía recorrer con mis dedos su cabello y sus sorprendentemente torneados brazos, supongo que eran el resultado de cargar libros desde la biblioteca hasta las mazmorras por seis años, Merlín sabe que a diferencia del resto Nott no era muy asiduo a los deportes.

No puedo creer que olvide mencionarlo!

Nott era totalmente nerd, y brillante en sus estudios. No me disculpo por decir eso, fantaseaba en el día a día en realizar mis tareas con él, así de mal.

Pero en ese momento, no había una sola parte de mi cuerpo que quisiera estudiar con él. No ahora. Porque rápidamente comencé a realizar un camino por los botones de su camisa, revelando un torso delgado sin verse esquelético y duro en todos los lugares necesarios. Sentí ese torso presionarse a mí, provocándome otro gemido, más profundo esta vez.

"Granger," Habló, en una tono voz que oscilaba entre el _quere_ r a la _necesidad_.

Para ese momento el ya me tenía, me sentía completamente en sus manos. Pero el continuo, lento, besó mi espalda y despacio comenzó a bajar el cierre de mi vestido, por un momento me sentí nerviosa, ver mi vestido caer significaba tanto, nadie me había visto desnuda desde que era pequeña. Pero pronto esto dejo de importar, y el nervio se disipo al sentir el calor que se formaba en mi bajo vientre al momento en que observé los ojos de Nott devorándome de pies a cabeza.

Piedad.

El resto, como dicen, es historia

En caso de que algún curioso se lo esté preguntando, el fue un caballero, de principio a fin – y años después aún sigo pensando en la forma en que con tanta simpleza me hizo sentir desinhibida. No me quedé con Nott, no tenía que hacerlo.

Una parte de mi lo anheló cada momento después de esa noche, pero no podía. No por Ron, sino por el inminente conflicto que todos estábamos tratando de evadir.

Había una guerra.

…Y ninguna cantidad de estudios me iba a preparar para lo que sucedería el próximo año.

.

.

.

River Phoenix: Actor estadounidense, googleenlo, no se arrepentirán ;)

No pude evitar seguir traduciendo esto. No sé siquiera si lo están leyendo, pero apenas tenga tiempo continuare.

Saludos.


	4. Chapter 4

Los pondré al tanto

Traté de estar con Ron luego de que la guerra acabó, pero no funcionó. Sorpresa. Se supone que debería haberlo visto venir, pero nada, nada, me prepararía para esa noche, la noche en que terminó conmigo.

No, sus ojos no los están engañando. Es cierto.

 _El_ rompió conmigo.

Sucedió un año después de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Junto con Ron y Harry, nos unimos al Departamento de Aurores. Normalmente había mucho entrenamiento para los nuevos reclutas, pero el Ministerio sufrió grandes pérdidas después de la guerra.

En otras palabras, nos necesitaban.

No es necesario decir que entramos a la oficina el primer día con una gran peso en nuestros hombros. Antes de eso, siempre éramos descritos como el trío busca problemas que solo buscaban romper reglas – solo la mitad era cierta. Por una vez, fue lindo recibir el respeto que merecíamos.

Harry supo llevar de maravilla su nuevo rol como la mano derecha de Kingsley, y Ron no parecía celoso. Las cosas comenzaban a funcionar. Decisiones se habían tomado. Nuestro pequeño trío estaba creciendo, y por un momento parecía que todo al fin estaba en orden.

Luego sucedió.

Volví a al departamento que Ginny y yo compartíamos; vacio, como siempre, dado que ella se encontraba en Hogwarts terminando su ultimo año. No me importaba estar sola después de las largas horas de trabajo, haciendo papeleo o buscando Mortifagos, pero esa noche … algo extraño sucedió.

"Ron?" Pregunté al verlo sentado en la mesa de la lo cocina. Parecía como si hubiese estado esperando mucho tiempo. Deje mis cosas y me senté a su lado "No sabía que habías vuelto a la ciudad, pensé que seguías en Belfast con Harry y los otros"

Después de la guerra, el decidió que sería una buena idea dejarse la barba y ser un hombre- o lo que sea. Solo hacia los besos incómodos de vez en cuando, no me importaba mucho.

"Sucede algo?" pregunté, buscando en sus ojos alguna pista de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ron me miró rápidamente, y evadió el contacto visual, eso solo lo hizo todo peor, se veía serio, peligrosamente serio. "Tenemos que hablar"

Esas tres palabras.

Nunca, nunca en toda mi vida he escuchado algo bueno después del _Tenemos que hablar_ , No estoy segura de lo que sentí en ese momento, confusión mezclada con preocupación, creo, y la intensa necesidad de no dejarlo hablar.

"Que sucede?" Pregunté.

Había algo en sus ojos, algo que me dijo que sucedería algo malo, muy malo. De pronto gran cantidad de posibilidades aparecieron en mi mente a una velocidad inhumana. Quizás me estaba engañando. Quizás estaba interesado en hombres. Quizás no estaba interesado en nada o nadie y había decidido comenzar una vida asexual. Quizás se quería mudar fuera de Inglaterra y comenzar una carrera de malabarista. Quizás el no era Ron. Quizás era un boggart, listo para revelar mi más profundo y oscuro secreto.

Sí, eso tenía que ser.

" _Riddikulus!_ " grité, saltando de mi silla.

Sin una advertencia apropiada Ron cayó de espaldas. Espere un par de segundos que el boggart volviera a su forma inicial, pero no pasó. Ron se levantó tambaleando, con su ropa arrugada y el cabello aún más desordenado.

Si me iba a bombardear con malas noticias después de un día tan largo en oficina, se merecía ver así de mal.

"Que se supone que fue eso?" demandó, bastante agitado.

Enarqué una ceja mientras bajaba mi varita, sin guardarla. "Solo pensé que tal vez había sido un — no, no importa. Solo dime que es lo que sucede"

Por un momento me miró como esperando que le lanzara otro hechizo, el cual pude haberlo hecho, pero preferí no hacerlo. Me hizo un gesto para que lo acompañara a sentarse al living. Hubo un silencio entre nosotros, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Nuestras conversaciones siempre eran ruidosas, llenas de discusiones y ocasionalmente un par de gemidos, pero nunca había silencio.

"Yo … he estado pensando en el futuro" me dijo, sonando muy poco el "Han pasado seis meses y … y he pensado que deberíamos vivir juntos"

"Vivir juntos?" Repetí, parpadeando " Estuviste todo cabizbajo y eso es lo que querías decir? "

Ron suspiró "Porque estaba nervioso, bueno, parece que tú estás bien aquí, haciendo todo por ti misma, pensé que tal vez … tal vez sería bueno llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel"

Creo que no podrían describir como me sentí, ignore todo lo que estaba diciendo y simplemente lo abracé. Espere durante tanto tiempo por esto, enserio, mucho tiempo. Después de todo, hemos pasado por mucho juntos, era obvio que eventualmente terminaríamos viviendo juntos.

De pronto, toda la emoción que había en nuestros cuerpos cambió, sufrió una pequeña transición— sip — hormonas.

Ron presionó sus labios contra los míos, tomando el control por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Era un sillón bastante pequeño, por lo que no había mucho espacio, pero podíamos manejarlo. Como dije, llevábamos un año, así que estábamos bastante bien acoplados uno con el otro a nivel físico, y cada vez que el me desvestía me sentía como la primera vez. Levante mis brazos con anticipación y sentí el aire frío rozar mi torso. Ron quitó rápidamente mi blusa y tiró mi sostén al piso.

Gemí en medio del beso, mientras mis manos trabajaban en los botones de su camisa, era algo difícil con él sobre mí, y ya que me debía detener mientras el besaba mi cuello o tocaba mis pezones con sus dedos.

(Los pezones son graciosos, cierto? No? Solo yo? bien.)

Quitándole su constante idiotez y su facilidad para cagarla, Ron era bastante bueno en el sexo. Debo decir que me sorprendió; El hombre tenía un gran apetito, y no solo por la comida.

Lo envolví con mi piernas y sentí nuestros cuerpos tocarse. Me hizo sonrojar, después de todo este tiempo, siempre me pasaba.

"Rápido," Lo apresuré mientras tomaba su varita, su mano temblaba en el intento de hacer de forma correcto un hecho anticonceptivo en ambos. "No, sabes qué, tomate tu tiempo, no queremos pasar de nuevo por el susto de nuestro aniversario de tres meses _._ "

Ron me miró rápidamente, el _susto del aniversario de tres meses_ había sido su culpa por no decir el hechizo correctamente. Desde ese momento yo tomé el rol de hacer el hechizo, pero era importante que el también lo aprendiera, así que lo vi hacerlo, dándole las señales de cómo hacerlo apropiadamente.

Lo logró.

"Brilla _—_ " No terminé de hablar ya que fui callada por otro beso de Ron, mientras él me cargaba hasta mi habitación, quitándonos toda la ropa que nos quedaba en el camino.

Finalmente llegamos a la habitación. Todo fue rápido desde ahí, quedé encima de él y comenzando a moverme.

"Merlín," el gruñó, tomando mis caderas y acentuando los movimientos.

Ron comenzó a ir más rápido y más profundo, ya me sentía ir en cualquier momento. Me levante y nos reposicionamos quedando el tras de mí, era mi posición favorita, me llevaba al orgasmo cada una de las veces.

Llegué al clímax bastante rápido, sintiendo espasmos por todo mi cuerpo, placer desde la cabeza a los pies. La mejor parte fue que Ron no se detuvo ahí, cambió el ritmo y tuvo un orgasmo conmigo. Era algo que nunca había hecho, tan sensual, tan experimentado.

Recuerdan la parte de Ron rompiendo conmigo? Bueno, no digan que no se los advertí.

En el final de mi orgasmo, la cosa más increíblemente horrible sucedió.

"Nott," suspiré, en medio de la ola de placer, recordando ese momento en el closet de escobas.

Ron se detuvo. "No qué"

"Am _—_ "

Verán, hasta ese momento, mi novio no sabía que yo había perdido mi virginidad con alguien más. No es algo que había hecho a propósito, odiaba esconderle cosas, pero Ron había asumido que yo era virgen la primera vez que tuvimos sexo. Debí haberle dicho, pero no lo hice.

En lugar de eso, esto pasó

"Hermione?"

Mi cuerpo tembló, al punto en que Ron me empujo un poco para girarme y poder quedar frente a frente. No quería que el viera el horror en mis ojos. No quería que el supiera que había roto la regla número uno, decir el nombre de alguien más en medio de un orgasmo.

La cagé.

La cagé enserio.

Ron quitó el cabello de mi frente "Que sucedió?" me pregunto, mostrando genuino y madura preocupación "Estás herida? Fue muy rudo?"

Tragué saliva. "No, tu estuviste perfecto."

"Entonces que es lo que te sucede?"

Habían diferentes opciones que pude haber tomado, pude haber comenzando con otra anécdota, o comenzar suavizando el camino con alguna explicación previa, eso hubiese sido inteligente de mi parte. Pero no, no lo hice.

"No soy virgen"

La sonrisa de Ron se rompió. "Eso lo sé" habló tocando mis labios con su pulgar.

"No _—_ "Lo interrumpí, empujándolo un poco . " Me refiero, no he sido virgen desde hace un tiempo"."

"Un año no es tanto tiempo," razonó, mirándome curioso.

"No ha pasado un año para mi _,_ " Confesé, evadiendo su mirada " _Han pasado tres"_

Hubo un momento en que Ron se veía completamente confundido – típica cara de Ron confundido- pero el momento pasó rápido. Pude ver los músculos de su cara tensarse. Primero su labio inferior tembló, luego, su manzana de Adán tembló y pareció descender mientras tragaba, finalmente, lo más terrible.

Pude ver lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Harry?" lloriqueo.

Presioné mi espalda contra la cabecera. "Qué? No, nunca, no podría. Digo, tuve un pequeñísimo enamoramiento con él en segundo año pero – no importa. No fue Harry"

Ron exhaló, parecía que un poco de presión fue liberada desde sus hombros. "No importa. Ahora estoy contigo, eso es lo que cuenta" Se acercó a mí y puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros.

"Espera-" lo corté, mis ojos lagrimeaban, por miedo quizás, por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente Gryffindor. No es que alguna vez he querido ser Slytherin, pero si lo fuera hubiese aceptado la respuesta de Ron y sigamos adelante. Pero no, los Gryffindors eran jodidamente honestos.

"Hermione, todo está bien," me aseguró "He sido un completo idiota, no solo por mi reacción, sino por todo lo que te he hecho pasar _._ "

Si tan solo hubiese sido así de maduro y comprensivo en el colegio. Quizás así no hubiese perdido mi _v-card_ con otro chico. Aunque debo decir que no me arrepiento.

"Hay algo que necesitas saber," le dije, sabiendo que la honestidad es la única forma correcta de hacer las cosas. "Perdí mi virginidad con _—_ "

"Por favor no digas Malfoy," me interrumpió.

En respuesta a esto enarqué una ceja. "No seas ridículo. No fue el, en verdad fue . . . fue Theodore _._ "

"Theodore _. . ._ " Ron repitió, instándome a continuar. "Theodore qué?"

Este era el momento. Este era el momento que cambio la historia de la vida, el momento en que Hermione Granger rompió el corazón de Ron Weasley. Suena bien o no? No me juzguen, jamás dije ser una santa.

"Nott," terminé, escuchando la sola silaba, justo antes que la cabeza de Ron explotara.


	5. Chapter 5

Disculpen.

Tuve que alimentar a los gatos, y ni se les ocurra hacer chistes sobre ser la loca de los gatos.

Como sea, donde estábamos?

Cierto.

"Ron?" mire con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas como mi novio de un año se alejaba de mi por culpa de mis errores.. "Ron, por favor. Solo escúchame _._ "

No había forma de que me escuchara. Supe en el momento en que salió de la habitación poniendo su ropa a la rápida y encajando sus botas, que no había vuelta atrás. Ron era un hombre cambiado, pero aún así estaba en el proceso de las inseguridades, y que su novia hubiese gritado el nombre de alguien más durante el sexo no ayudaba mucho.

A pesar de todo, lo seguí, tomé la primera camiseta que encontré. No podía arriesgarme a dejar todo así.

"Lo— Lo lamento," Me disculpe, como por vez número cien en los últimos dos minutos. "Por favor, tienes que creerme. Nott no significó nada, menos que nada. Te amo a ti, y quiero estar contigo.

Ron se detuvo y se giró. Esperé furia, enojo, pero su expresión estaba lejos de ser eso, era más bien decepción – que en ese momento era mucho peor "Crees que quiero terminar las cosas así?" Me preguntó "Quieres que quiero rendirme?"

"Por favor, escucha _—_ "

"No quiero hacer esto," Sentí mi pecho apretarse, pensando que existía alguna oportunidad para nosotros. "Pero no tengo otra opción."

Me detuve quedando en silencio, mientras lo veía salir por la puerta, sin una palabra más, sin mirar hacia atrás, nada. "Ron . . . " Susurré, con las lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.

Era el peor de los escenarios, y fue mi culpa, por mis secretos y mi propia idiotez. Ron tuvo la decencia de conservar los detalles de nuestra ruptura entre nosotros, así que le dijo a la mayoría de las personas, incluyendo su familia que yo había terminado con él. Ni se imaginaban.

Si hubiese sido por mí, nos hubiésemos mudado y casado hace un año.

Pero como hemos aprendido durante este tiempo, soy una idiota.

Lloré esa noche. De hecho llore la mayoría de las noches de los siguientes cuatro meses. Antes de eso nunca nadie me había dejado. Ron no fue mi primera experiencia sexual, pero si fue mi primer novio. No sabía cómo afrontar todo el asunto, con los recuerdos viniendo a cada momento. No ayudó mucho que hubiese ropa de él en el departamento, la cual lavé, puse en una caja, y la fui a dejar a la madriguera. Fue idiota de mi parte. Pensando en que podríamos intercambiar cosas y pasar un par de minutos juntos, pero él quería su espacio.

Entendía y respetaba su decisión.

Mencione que odio ser Gryffindor?

Si hubiese mantenido mi boca cerrada, probablemente nos hubiésemos mudado juntos y hubiésemos caminado por el atardecer de la vida, juntos, de la mano, pero hubiese sido una mentira, seamos realistas. Ron rompió conmigo no por la inseguridad de que mi primera vez fuese con alguien más, rompió conmigo porque después de tres años esa persona seguía en mi mente – obviamente.

Amé mucho a Ron, pero luego me di cuenta que no era tanto como yo suponía, o incluso no era como él me amaba a mí.

Fue un mal final para nuestra relación. Me odie por lo que hice, pero seguí adelante, tuve que hacerlo, especialmente cuando supe que Ron se mudó con Daphne Greengrass, estoy segura que la he mencionado antes – alta, delgada, hermosa y muy, muy Slytherin.

Mencioné que era rica?

Parecía que Ron continuaría con el linaje sangre pura después de todo. Debo admitir, Daphne lo cambio bastante, y para bien.

De pronto, comenzó a usar mejor ropa y se afeitó la barba – incluso, hizo el esfuerzo de comer como una persona civilizada, si, brujería, no hay más explicación que esa.

Traté de hacer que estuviese limpio durante mucho tiempo, pero en verdad no era mi problema.

Parecía que todos –menos yo- habían seguido con sus vidas, incluso mis mejores amigos.

 **Cuatro años después**

 _Estás cordialmente invitada_

 _A la boda de_

 _Harry Potter & Ginevra Weasley _

_Guardé la invitación en los confines de mi bolso y caminé por las aglomeradas calles. Varios vehículos me tocaron la bocina. Llovía, y no tenía idea donde se encontraba la bendita tienda donde debía recoger el vestido de dama de honor que Ginny había escogido para mí. En algún extraño giro del destino me escogió como dama de honor, me honraba, pero apenas tenía tiempo estos días._

Estaba llena de trabajo en el departamento de Aurores. No podía imaginar cómo se sentía Harry siendo el novio y la mano derecha de Kingsley.

No era el momento ideal para una boda, pero Harry en verdad lo deseaba. Y dado que era mi mejor amigo, puse todo de mi parte, así que esa tarde dejé la oficina una hora antes y viaje al Londres Muggle para ver el vestido. No era típico que escogieran un tienda Muggle, pero el diseñador en cuestión era un squib que Ginny había conocido en una sesión de fotos para el _Quidditch Weekly._

Creo que lo olvide mencionar, cuando Ginny salió de Hogwarts se hizo profesional . Aparece en las portadas de revistas al menos una o dos veces por mes, e incluso la comparan con veteranos del Quidditch (Viktor Krum, por ejemplo). Dejó de ser conocida como la novia de Harry Potter, ahora era un icono por sí misma.

Con su nueva fama llegaron grandes, grandes beneficios; ser amiga de uno de los mejores diseñadores de Londres era uno de ellos.

Entré a la tienda mojada de pies a cabeza, e instantáneamente me sentí fuera de lugar, no era mi lugar, pero recordé, todo esto es por Ginny.

El diseñador de Ginny, un hombre llamado Benoit me observó chasqueando la lengua – Quizás por el hecho de que llevaba tres segundos en su tienda arruinando su alfombra.

"La señorita Granger, verdad?"

No estaba segura de qué esperar de él, dado que no había escuchado mucho, pero un acento Americano no estaba en mi lista. Asentí rápidamente y lo seguí al área de probadores, era una tienda hermosa, no había duda, lleno de colores neutrales y espejos luminosos, las luces puestas en ciertos lugares específicos para que las personas se vieran fabulosas en sus súper caros vestidos.

Lo único que quería era probarme el dichoso vestido e ir y comer algo en Nando's, a unas tiendas de aquí.

Me pregunté si Benoit habrá pisado un lugar tan común como _Nando's_.

"Cuidado con las cortinas" me dijo mientras yo tomaba mi mojado cabello tratando de alejarlo de su lujoso cortinaje.

Creo que nunca ha ido a Nando's.

Lo seguí a una sala de preparación, para poder comenzar la dichosa sesión.

Benoit me mostró el vestido, un hermoso vestido de dama de honor sin duda, el vestido más hermoso que he visto, casi me sentí mal por pensar que esa obra de arte me la pondría yo. Parece que Benoit pensó lo mismo porque me explicó cuidadosamente como debía ponérmelo.

Cuidadosamente entre a uno de los probadores, con cortinas, y quité mi ropa. Era un vestido botón de tosa, hecho del chiffon más suave que había tocado. Perfecto para una boda de verano. Me imaginé a mi corriendo en el delicado vestido y no pude evitar reírme, que manera de arruinar algo tan hermoso.

Benoit, sin duda escuchó mi risa, pues comenzó a apurarme desde afuera.

"Señorita Granger? Ya se probó el vestido?"

"S-Si," Hice un rápido hechizo para secar mi cabello y lo tomé en un moño, salí rápidamente de entre las cortinas.

Benoit estaba vestido de negro, completamente en contraste a los colores de su tienda. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, y no tenía la mirada de disgusto que pensé tendría, de hecho mientras más me veía sentía que mejor me veía en su creación.

Parece que lo aprobó, pues comenzó a aplaudir y sonreír.

"Lo he hecho otra vez" acercándose y tocando el vestido. "He creado una obra de arte _._ "

Casi me sentí como una princesa de Disney, vi como Benoit desaparecía diciendo que iría a buscar a su asistente, pues había que hacerle pequeños ajustes al vestido, creo que definitivamente me mereceré un helado también cuando vaya a Nando's.

Sin girarme pude ver acercarse al asistente de Benoit, venía vestido de negro igual que él, elegante, caminando con la cabeza baja. Cuando se acercó pude verlo mejor – Mierda.

Jadee y traté de cubrir mi cara.

No podía ignorar el hecho de que el hombre que me hizo bullying durante toda mi vida escolar por ser menos que el, estaba de rodillas arreglando mi vestido.

Benoit regresó "Maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso"

Su asistente se mantuvo en silencio, y creo que ni me miró, fue hasta que llegó a la parte delantera de mi vestido, sé que me vio notablemente avergonzada, pero, quien lo diría.

Benoit estaba concentrado en decirle donde creía que deberían ir los cambios.

Una vez tuve un problema en una tienda, donde una de las vendedoras entró a uno de estos probadores de cortinas mientras yo me probaba ropa interior, fue terrible, me sentí avergonzada como nunca, bueno, esto era mucho peor. Traté de no pensar demasiado, pero fue inevitable, me pregunto si Ginny sabe que nuestro antiguo némesis trabajaba acá. Probablemente no.

Y ahí estaba yo, con mi cabello lleno de frizz, como después de una noche con Jillian, mientras un montón de alfileres amenazaban con clavar mi cuerpo. Mencioné que no llevaba sosten?. Malditos nervios.

Fue ahí, solo ahí, cuando me miró a los ojos.

"Frio?" Me preguntó sonriendo de medio lado.

Creo que pude haber muerto ahí, Benoit ni se hubiese dado cuenta por estar tan concentrado en hacerle arreglos al vestido, ni se dio cuenta que su asistente de cuando en cuando atrapaba mi mirada a travez del espejo. Obviamente lo reconocí, se veía diferente de cómo lo recordaba, pero su cabello seguía platinado y continuaba vistiéndose de negro de pies a cabeza, aunque creo que se veía un poco menos pedante.

Tragué fuertemente y me obligue a concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo Benoit.

Creo que tendría unas palabritas con Ginny.


	6. Chapter 6

La lluvia terminó unos 10 minutos después que dejé la dichosa tienda. Había pensado en pasar a la oficina y revisar algún papel de último minuto, pero había una cierta "amiga" con la que debía hablar – Interrogar si lo prefieren.

Llegué al gimnasio del apartamento que compartía con Ginny, la encontré en una de las maquinas de entrenamiento, se parecía bastante a una elíptica.

"Hermione?" la pelirroja exclamó quitando sus audífonos "Quiere decir que finalmente decidiste unirte a mí en el gimnasio, pero debo decir que esas ropas no son muy apropiadas, no crees?"

Bajé mi mirada a mi ropa y fruncí levemente el seño. "No he venido a ejercitara "

Esas palabras asustaron a Ginny, pues redujo la velocidad de la maquina a la mínima "Pasó algo malo?"

Habían otras personas en el gimnasio que al reconocernos comenzaron a susurrarse unos a otros. No era un secreto que Hermione Granger nunca había pisado el gimnasio,.

Parece que Ginny notó mi incomodidad pues apagó la maquina y me digirió a un lugar un poco más privado.

"Que pasó? Es el vestido? No te gustó?"

"no es sobre el vestido" respondí rápidamente, yo ya amaba ese hermoso vestido "Es … am … el asistente de Benoit"

"Asistente?" Ginny parecía perpleja "No sabía que tenía uno"

Ahí estaba, la respuesta. Ella no tenía idea.

Me mortificaba el hecho de estar parada ahí, bajo la respiración de un sastre que murmuraba cosas sobre mi cuerpo en todo momento, pero que ese mismo sastre fuera Draco Malfoy, lo hacía todo peor.

Suspiré, tratando de entrar en pánico "No me creerás cuando te lo diga"

"Ahora tendrás que decirme" demandó " El asistente era un chico? Estaba en forma?

"Amm" tomé aire " si, biológicamente hablando, y no, no en un millón de años"

La vi analizar la situación, su cara era de confusión completamente, me recordó a Ron "Traducción?"

Me incliné y susurré la respuesta en su oído, uno nunca sabe cuando Rita Skeeter se pudo haber entrado a nuestro edificio, y lo ha hecho, lo menos que quería era que mi experiencia en la tienda terminara en los tabloides.

"Es una broma?!" En una mezcla de risa/shock

Fruncí los labios "Me honra que lo hayas encontrado divertido, pero es lo más horrible que me ha pasado desde la segunda guerra mágica"

Ginny negó con la cabeza. "Es broma. Es solo que no es algo de todos los días que nuestro precioso hurón haga trabajo de campesino."

A pesar de mi enojo, su comentario me hizo reír. Tenerlo ahí arreglando mi vestido fue justicia poética.

"Hizo un gran trabajo," admití. "El vestido ni muestra mi panza."

"Primero que todo, tú no tienes panza, segundo, acaso te habló en algún momento?"

Negué con mi cabeza, ignorando el comentario sobre mi pezón, bueno, no es que haya dicho algo precisamente. "Al principio, no pensé que me había reconocido, pero después hizo esa sonrisa. Tu sabes cual"

Ginny asintió rápidamente "No me preocuparía mucho, el debe estar más preocupado que tu. Lo último que escuché de él fue que estaba en América trabajando, pero una boutique Muggle, jamás lo imaginé"

"Parece que quiere tener un perfil bajo,"

"Me pregunto si…" habló sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Me pregunté también, pero era obvio que no habían trabajos en abundancia para ex Mortifagos en la Inglaterra Mágica. Además, trabajar en una boutique Muggle tenía sus beneficios, como por ejemplo, nada que ver con la magia entonces, nada que ver con Voldemort.

El Clan Malfoy fue perdonado por sus crímenes, pero su fortuna fue recortada por el Ministro para reparaciones. Ese fue mi primer caso en el departamento de Aurores, excavar por pistas de Mortifagos y simpatizantes.

Draco, por supuesto, no estuvo presente, ni sus padres. No sé qué sucedió con la investigación. Antes de la horrible experiencia en la boutique no lo había visto desde la batalla de Hogwarts.

Otros tiempos. Otra vida.

En verdad no tenía nada en su contra, pero verlo en una boutique fue una sorpresa, y no una grata precisamente. Supongo que tiene experiencia, supongo que de pequeño iba mucho a las tiendas, debe saber una o dos cosas sobre moda y diseños.

Tal vez el era nuevo trabajando con Benoit, y por eso Ginny no sabía nada él.

De cualquier forma, la boda cada día estaba más cerca, y tenía una cita más en la dichosa boutique. La segunda vez me aseguré de usar algo más que aburrida ropa de trabajo monocromáticas

La cita era un par de días después de la conversación con Ginny, y siguiendo su consejo, decidí no darle más importancia al chico hurón. Decidí que su presencia no me molestaría. No sé que era peor, el hecho de haberme topado con él, o el hecho de tener que verlo de nuevo y pretender que no me hizo sentir como en el colegio, otra vez.

Y él lo sabía. Sus incoloros ojos siempre han visto a través de mi. Pero no tenía otra opción.

Entré a la tienda con seguridad, pero no había nadie.

"Am —" me congelé, casi tropezando con los tacones que Ginny me había prestado para la ocasión. "Hay alguien?"

Hubo unos segundos en completo silencio, me apresuré y tomé mi itinerario para ver si había llegado a la hora correcta. Martes en la tarde.— Y ahí estaba.

Luego de un largo minuto en silencio escuché movimiento en la parte trasera. Espere en la tienda como un turista perdido, me maldije por poner tanto esfuerzo en mi apariencia, si quería demostrarle al chico hurón que no me importaba debí verme como el otro día.

Pero qué va, ya era muy tarde.

El asistente alto y rubio de Benoit apareció y se quedó parado ahí.

Y con sus malditos ojos incoloros me escaneo de pies a cabeza, haciendo mi confianza del porte de un maní. "Por aquí."

Lo seguí tratando de mantener al menos siete pies entre nosotros, me escoltó hasta la misma habitación que la última vez. Esta vez el vestido estaba ya arreglado a mi talla. Estaba emocionado, no podía evitarlo.

Sin decirme palabra alguna, el Lord dolor en el trasero me dejó ahí y se fue a hacer Godric sabrá qué.

No me importó.

Entré en uno de los probadores de cortina y con cuidado me probé el vestido. No tenía duda, Ginny tenía un gusto excepcional, si alguna vez lo necesito, ella escogerá mi vestido de novia.

(Aún espero necesitarlo)

Era cerca de mi doceavo giro sobre mi cuando escuche ruido afuera.

"Necesito ver si te queda bien" me dijo en tono aburrido.

Traté todo lo que pude para ignorar su frialdad, pero me sentía mal, además era imposible ignorarlo también viéndolo reflejado en el triple espejo. Era un crimen, en mi opinión, que él fuera tan indiferente con todo lo que había pasado, pero supongo que indiferencia era mejor que su trato anterior.

Salí y espere que el dijese algo, algún mirada o algo, pero solo se quedó ahí observándome en diferentes ángulos.

"Hay algo mal?" Pregunté, sintiéndome estúpida.

En vez de responderme como un ser humano normal solo continuo analizándome.

Luego, en una maniobra completamente inesperada, se acercó a mí, tomó mi largo cabello y lo puso a un lado, cerrando el cierre que se encontraba abajo. Lo había olvidado. Me di cuenta que ahora marcaba mis curvas y me hacía sentir presentable – incluso sexy.

"ahí," me dijo complacido por su trabajo, no obstante, no me dio la impresión de que pensara que me veía bien. "Te puedes ir"

"Amm —" Levanté ambas cejas "Está bien."

 _ **Tres horas después**_

 _Harry casi se ahoga riendo, mientras yo me ahogaba mis penas en un par de tragos. No era usual para el ser tan ruidoso, pero parecía que mi reciente experiencia con Draco Malfoy era demasiado para resistir. Ginny no le había contado, quizás porque estaba en el gimnasio todo el día, si bien no tendría partidos en una temporada eso no significaba que perdería su figura._

 _Además, había una boda por delante._

"Para ser justo, estoy seguro que él estaba más asustado de ti que tu de el," Harry añadió limpiando lagrimas de sus ojos.

Enarqué una ceja "Primero que todo, yo no estoy asustada de él y segundo el no es una mosca""

El elegido enarcó ambas cejas "Te asustan las moscas?"

"Ese no es el punto" estaba frustrada "Solo estoy agradecida de que no tendré que verlo más." Con eso terminé otro vaso.

"Amm… sobre eso" Harry añadió rascándose la cabeza, sospeché, eso lo hacía cada vez que algo iba mal " No será la última vez"

"perdón?"

Tragó saliva. "Yo … lo invité a la boda, y el definitivamente estará ahí, pero está bien porque nos tendrás a nosotros y tu pareja y —"

"Mierda!"

El pelinegro entró en pánico. "Hermione? Qué pasó? Estás bien? Necesitas ver a un sanador? Debería llevarte a casa? Necesitas- "

"Mierda, mierda, mierda"

Y así, de manera satisfactoria aunque no a propósito , gané la atención de casi todo el pub.

"Hermione, qué pasa —"

"Una cita," me mordí el labio volviendo a sentarme. "He estado tan ocupada en el trabajo que olvide conseguir una cita para la boda, y soy la dama de honor!"

Harry respiró tranquilo "No te preocupes por eso. Ginny me dijo que no tenías cita, así que conseguí una por ti"

Enarque una ceja y me senté derecha. "Estoy escuchando . . . "

"Solo ve a la boda y tu cita estará ahí, es uno de los padrinos."

"Espera, entonces. . . esperabas que no tuviera cita?"

Harry frunció los labios. "No," tosió "Solo esperaba que estuvieras tan ocupada trabajando que no tuvieses el tiempo para buscar una cita"

No pude evitar sonreír, porque sabía que era verdad. "Lo conozco?"

"Si," respondió sonando bastante ambiguo para mi gusto "Fue a Hogwarts con nosotros."

"Espera, no será —"

"No es Ron," me detuvo "Daphne me mataría"

"Cierto" estaba agradecida de tener amigos que se me preocupan por mí, y me conocen tan bien, levanté el vaso "Por Harry Potter, por reconocer cuando alguien no tiene cita!"

El rió y chocó el vaso conmigo; justo antes de que pasáramos al tan ansiado estado ebriedad, que estábamos buscando.

 _ **Una semana después**_

 _Alguien recuerda esa escena de Casper? Una que está casi al final. Kat está sola en una habitación llena de personas bailando, y de pronto, un guapo extraño se acerca a ella, toma su mano y la invita a bailar. Es una escena tan tierna, así imagine que sería esta boda para mí_ — para mí y mi miserable cita.

Esto es lo que en verdad pasó.

Yo, estaba parada en el altar, en mi vestido rosa, con suaves rizos en mi cabello, viendo a Ginny caminar del brazo con Arthur. Fue, sin duda alguna, el momento más emocional que he visto, y si, unas lagrimas salieron.

Miré a Harry y me di cuenta que el también tenía lagrimas en sus ojos.

No podía estar más orgullosa de mis amigos, habían pasado por tanto. Desde adolescentes, conociéndose en Hogwarts. Y ahora, eran adultos y esta era su boda.

Fue una ceremonia conmovedora, llena de suspiros de la audiencia – muy notoriamente Molly Weasley – con cortos y dulces votos llenos de amor.

Me di cuenta que ni me importó que Ronald y Daphne estuviesen ahí. No me importó, esto no era sobre ellos, era sobre nuestros amigos. Tan pronto como llegábamos a la ultima parte de la ceremonia me di cuenta.

Comencé a mirar a los padrinos, encontré a Ronald, Neville, George y sorprendentemente Dudley.

Algo no encajaba.

Los cuatro padrinos tenían citas. Si, incluso Dudley, así que pasé los últimos momentos de la ceremonia pensando quien era mi cita – y luego sucedió.

Antes que el Oficial dijese las últimas palabras, justo antes de declarar a Harry y Ginny como esposos, alguien entró por la puerta.

Me giré, al igual que todo el resto.

Y sucedió que había otro padrino, uno que acababa de llegar, disculpándose con toda la audiencia.

Oliver Wood.


	7. Chapter 7

Olvidé mencionar algo importante al inicio de este relato.

Tuve grandes, incontrolables enamoramientos, no en uno si no en dos guardianes del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor mientras estaba en Hogwarts. Como saben, uno de ellos era Ron, y el otro comenzó a fines de mi tercer año, cuando el guardián en cuestión era mucho mayor que yo, cuando la pubertad aún no me golpeaba. Tristemente.

Iba seguido a las prácticas de Quidditch a ver a Harry. Fue en ese momento cuando noté a alguien más en el equipo, a otro jugador estrella. Era el capitán del equipo, y no era nada arrogante, pero con una confianza fuerte. Lo vi poner al equipo en forma y llevar a Gryffindor a la victoria.

Un orgulloso momento.

Su nombre, por supuesto, era Oliver Wood, y era deliciosamente Escoses.

Teniendo eso en mente, esto es lo que sucedió en el altar:

Después de la llegada del último padrino la ceremonia terminó con un romántico beso en el altar entre el novio y la novia, luego de eso los invitados fueron dirigidos al área donde se realizaría la cena y el baile.

Fue un baile más bien intimo, rodeado de una atmosfera romántica y lujosa.

Habían rosas rojas en cada mesa, y pétalos en toda la pista de baile, mientras Harry y Ginny flotaban al ritmo de 'You are' de Mree feat. Jared Foldy

Las lagrimas corrían por mi rostro. Habíamos pasado por tanto y presenciar un momento así de especial y mágico me recordaba cuanto lo merecíamos.

Otros los siguieron en la pista de baile mientras la nueva canción comenzaba, al momento en que Harry y Ginny cambiaban de pareja. Ginny bailó con Arthur mientras Harry con una sonrisa los observaba. Y me golpeo la situación, Harry no tenía madre con la cual bailar. En ese momento más lagrimas cayeron por mi rostro, pensando que James y Lily no podían ver a su hijo, en ese momento Harry me encontró.

Reí y lloré lagrimas de felicidad mientras bailábamos y evitábamos pisarnos mutuamente.

En ese momento Ginny bailó con Ronald, y por un momento sentí que nuestro grupo estaba completo de nuevo, y que la distancia que hubo entre nosotros había sido temporaria.

Fue un bonito momento, uno que aún recuerdo.

Pero como la mayoría de las recepciones de las bodas, sabía que Harry y Ginny querían que fuera una buena y entretenida celebración. No creo que quisieran que los invitados recordaran mucho, ya que habían cantidades infinitas de alcohol. Si entienden lo que digo, wink*

La música cambio.

La atmosfera cambio.

Fue de elegante a liberal. La pista de baile se llenó de parejas, y solteros bailando. Jillian probablemente estaría en el medio saltando como loca, como lo hizo en el festival de Lectura.

Buenos tiempos.

Fueron cinco minutos después del comienzo de la fiesta que noté a alguien sentado en la barra, en ropa negra y con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos, apenas me vio se acercó a mí.

Yo estaba completamente en el de nuevo, como hace años.

"Hermione Granger _,_ " me susurró al oído, aunque fue un grito suave dado que la música estaba muy alta "No te he visto en siglos"

Parte de mi estaba agradecida de que hubiesen sido siglos, eso me dio tiempo para poder desarrollarme en otras partes y asegurarme de que él me notara. Pero la verdad la música no me dejaba pensar con propiedad en esos momentos.

Desde ahí, Oliver me ofreció su brazo antes de que nos dirigiéramos a una parte de la pista que se encontraba un poco más vacía, donde bailamos una feliz y divertida canción.. Fue como baile de navidad otra vez — estrella de Quidditch incluida.

Me reí con él, una risita infantil mientras él me giraba, mostrándome todos esos pasos que había escondido durante años en Hogwarts. Siempre lo había conocido por ser puntual y serio – Seriamente exquisito – lo que hizo que su tardía llegada a la boda me sorprendiera, pero supongo que tenía una buena razón.

Oliver se acercó más a mi cuando la quinta canción terminaba, y me susurró/gritó al oído. "Harry me mintió!"

"Qué?" Pregunté, ubicando mis brazos en los de él e inclinándome hacia adelante

"Harry me mintió _,_ " repitió. "Dijo que te habías convertido en una seria aurora que pelea contra el crimen, pero eres demasiado divertida para eso!"

Me reí y susurré/grité en respuesta. "Puedo ser ambas!"

Oliver rió junto conmigo, habiendo mantenido una distancia entre nosotros, se acercó a mí con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Se agachó un poco para poder preguntarme algo que había querido escuchar toda la noche. "Ya pudiste ver la vista del campo desde las escaleras?"

Ahora, señoritas, esta clase de preguntas se conocen como excusas para tener torpes, secretas y rápidos encuentros sexuales, pero tienen que entenderme, era joven, frustrada y hace mucho que estaba muy, muy, muy privada sexualmente hablando.

"No _,_ " respondí. " _._ "Tal vez deberías mostrármelo"

Había una mirada en la cara de Oliver que solo podría definir como consumida. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía esa mirada en la cara de alguien. Puse mi mano en la de él para poder salir de la pista, fue un pequeño momento cuando la música cambio de pronto- pero esta vez a algo clásico.

La voz de Ginny se escuchó por todo el salón "Todos, me gustaría invitarlos a continuar mis tradiciones familiares, con un baile country ingles. Así que ahora se los demostraremos con nuestros amigos que nos acompañan hoy"

Me volví roja, de un brillante rojo – avergonzada, no enojada –el agarre de la mano de Oliver fue un poco más fuerte, demostrándome que él se encontraba en la misma situación que yo. Debido a mi ocupado horario solo había podido asistir a una de las clases de baile programada para la boda. Fui una mala dama de honor..

Harry me encontró y me arrastro contra mi voluntad a la pista de baile. A duras penas llegue al centro para poder hacer un circulo con el resto. En ese momento me di cuenta que Oliver estaba igual y más nervioso que yo. Supongo que el apretado horario de Quidditch no le permitió ir a los ensayos.

En ese momento recordé que Ron estaba ahí también, no podría ser peor bailando que el.

La música era ligera con ecos de campo. No entraré en detalles pero si era bastante parecido a un estilo Jane-Austin, cambio de parejas incluidos.

Sé que lo ultimo suena incomodo, ya que Ron estaba ahí, pero traté de no pensar en eso.

Resignada, preferí bailar, debo admitir que me divertí bastante, especialmente cuando vi a Oliver más perdido que yo. Eso solo nos hizo reír y disfrutar el dichoso baile.

Comencé a ver a las otra parejas y noté a Neville y Luna bailando en su propio universo, Ron tratando fuertemente de concentrarse en los pasos que Daphne le indicaba, George y Angelina inventando sus propios pasos y recibiendo aplausos de la multitud, para mi sorpresa Dudley no estaba allí.

Aparentemente él y su novia optaron por no realizar el baile, un lujo que yo no pude tener.

En lugar de ellos había otra pareja, una que baila con la coordinación que solo ves en las películas y los libros. Para mi asombro la pareja era la hermana menor de Daphne, Astoria, y su cita.

Fue difícil verlo en un principio, con tantas vueltas y cambios de parejas no me podía concentrar, pero cuando mi pareja fue George, lo vi.

En algún giro extraño del destino el me vio en ese momento también, y atrapó mi mirada. De pura suerte no caí durante el cambio de parejas, porque mis ojos no estaban enfocados en mis pies o en mis manos. Solo vi al asistente de la boutique. Debajo de las lámparas flotantes, esos ojos incoloros ya no se veían color vomito, ni grises, eran más bien … plateados.

Estaba en trance cuando volví a cambiar de pareja, el último cambio.

El sabia los pasos correctos, moverse al ritmo de la música, total seguridad, parecía un profesional.

Todo esto pasó en cámara lenta – al menos para mí – viendo como al mundo le encantaba ponerme en situaciones incomodas y torturarme como si vivirá en el infierno.

En vez de quedarme y hundirme bajo presión, seguí adelante con la cabeza en alto.

Sus manos, eran más suaves de lo que había imaginado, de hecho, no estoy segura lo que había imaginado – heridas? Cicatrices? Escamas?

De todas formas, este baile no solo sirvió para que comenzaran susurros sobre nosotros, parecía que todos se alarmaron, de hecho también provocó miradas preocupadas de Oliver.

Me di cuenta que no solo nos estaban viendo, nos estaban analizando, susurrando entre unos y otros, como Hermione Granger hija de Muggles estaba bailando con el príncipe sangre pura. Ni yo lo creía.

En el momento que me di cuenta de todo, más parejas se unieron al baile.

Lo miré rápidamente sintiendo mi garganta apretarse mientras se acercaba más a mí y me hablaba – como persona normal

"Disfruta tu noche, "me dijo, dejándome ahí confundida mientras la canción cambiaba.

Ginny se acercó.

Observó el lugar por donde Malfoy se había ido y enarcó una ceja "Ahora , _eso_ fue algo"

Tragué fuerte "Lo sé"

Un confuso mix de emociones corrían por mi cuerpo.

Desde la boutique a estar en un pub sin cita y reírme con Harry, a tener de cita al chico de mis sueños de adolescente para luego terminar bailando con mi enemigo del colegio y disfrutarlo. Donde estaba la lógica? Ni idea.

Oliver llegó a mi lado después, lo que Ginny tomó como su momento de retirarse.

"Vamos?"

Me tomó un momento despertar. Cuando lo hice tomé el brazo que me ofrecía para poder ir al lugar que habíamos quedado en ir.

Era en una antigua mansión, simplemente hermosa, parecía de otra era, y yo estaba ahí observando la arquitectura y decoración.

El camino hacia nuestro destino fue confuso, podía sentir las miradas en mí, pero traté de que no me importara.

En lugar de eso seguí a mi cita por las escaleras, luego otras, hasta que al fin llegamos al romántico balcón, con el campo ingles, la luna brillante y las estrellas acompañando.

"Es una hermosa vista _,_ " dije sorprendida

Oliver rió "Y que esperabas? Un armario de escobas?"

"No…" lo corregí, riéndome internamente "pero te mostraré lo que esperaba – deseaba, incluso"

Sus ojos se entrecerraron. Dirigió una mano a mi espalda y la otra bajo mi mentón, acercándome más a él.

Respiré ante la esencia almizclada y el aire fresco, me recordó al Quidditch y a la forma en que él se veía después de una mañana de práctica, ojos brillantes y mejillas sonrojadas, con los músculos prácticamente a punto de romper su uniforme.

Estaba pasando.

Desee poder enviarle una alerta telepática a mi yo de trece años, y decirle que un día ella va a estar viendo el campo Ingles con Oliver Wood, con las manos de el por todo su cuerpo, y sus labios besando los propios. Fue un buen momento para ser yo, y me sumergí en el, dedicándome a responder a su toque, lo abracé por el cuello y luego por la espalda, acariciando por debajo de su ropa con mis dedos.

Oliver gimió – gruñó en verdad – y me cargó al borde.

Ambos podíamos escuchar música , los invitados bailando, cantando y riendo, pero nos desconectamos y no nos importaba si nos viera. El balcón era alto y estaba posicionado de una forma en que solo nos podían ver si estuviésemos colgando de él..

Es seguro, me dije

Estarás bien, me dije.

"tu vestido _,_ " dijo sobre mis labios.

Su voz no podía importarme menos, pero sabía que me estaba preguntando algo, y aún lugar de responderle que no importaba que le hiciera al vestido – mientras fuese rápido podía sacarlo cada vez que quisiera, ojalá rápido – preferí arrancármelo yo, siempre se podía arreglar con magia.

Bueno, fue más un tirón en el área del cierre.

Oliver agarró el vestido de cada lado y lo tiró, prácticamente rasgándolo a la mitad, adiós trabajo, esfuerzo y dedicación que puso el chico hurón en esto.

Qué vergüenza.

No.

Espere con falta de aliento, casi muriéndome, como Oliver de forma rápida se quitaba su chaqueta y desabrochaba los botones de su camisa, revelando el torso con el que había soñado toda mi adolescencia. .

Antes de darme cuenta, no había más ropa por remover.

Oliver rompió mis medias mientras yo removía su corbata, dejándola en su cuello y acercándolo a mí, me sentía en control, era mío, y ese era su collar. Tiré más de él saboreando la forma en que sus músculos se endurecieron al tocarme.

Nuestros cuerpos se tocaban, sus manos descansaban en mi cintura y los míos viajaban por su pecho – arriba y abajo. Fue el momento más largo que había esperado, y decidí que no esperaría más.

"Iré lento" me dijo mientras besaba mi cuello.

"Aprecio tu paciencia, pero no estoy de humor para ir lento,

En el momento en que me miró se dio cuenta que yo lo quería de todas formas menos excepto lento.

Todo fue bastante rápido desde ahí.

Antes de darme cuenta de todo lo que estaba sucediendo Oliver ya estaba entre mis piernas, mientras me sentaba en el borde. Olvide todo, no había rastros de estrés en mi mente, en lugar de eso me concentré en lo que estaba pasando. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no tenía sexo, mucho incluso para ponerlo en palabras, pero supe que yo aún lo tenía cuando los movimientos de mi cita se volvieron más rápidos, fuertes y febriles.

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no había tiempo para analizarlo tampoco.

Oliver tomó mi cabello, fuerte pero sin herirme.

Me tensé, sintiendo el borde cada vez más cerca.

Estaba cerca, tan cerca que podía saborearlo.

Había pasado mucho desde que no tenía un orgasmo producido por alguien más, y lo quería, lo quería más que nunca, especialmente si venía desde el. Estaba a punto, estaba al borde. Un impulso más — y —

"Oliver _,_ " jadee. "yo …yo…"

"Yo también" Me interceptó.

Pero él no estaba en el borde, no de la manera en que yo estaba.

"No, espera —" grite nuevamente mientras las puntas de mis dedos se deslizaban por sus fuertes y pargos brazos, y literalmente me inclinaba sobre el borde, de mala manera.

Oliver me miró con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, viendo como mi cuerpo caía por el balcón, una caída que pudo matarme, hasta que sus manos alcanzaron mis tobillos, dejándome colgando a lo largo del balcón.

Es seguro, me dije

Estarás bien, me dije

Esas palabras, esas destructivas palabras en ese preciso momento me hicieron arruinar la boda de mi mejor amigo.

Cómo? Me preguntaran, simple.

No solo estaba colgando en el balcón para que toda la boda me viera, oh no, estaba colgando desnuda. Sin vestido, sin ropa interior, incluso sin zapatos, instintivamente cerré mis ojos y escuché todos las voces hablando de mi, luego la voz de Harry tratando de distraerlos, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles.

Fue horrible, pero no se sorprendan que se pudiese poner peor.

Y lo hizo.

Oliver aseguró su agarré y me levantó para quitarme del escrutinio público, cuando de pronto el sonido más horrible que cualquier persona hubiese querido escuchar se hizo presente.

El sonido de una fotografía siendo tomada.

.

.

.

No había podido actualizar antes, comenzó la vida atareada del profesor, pero trataré de actualizar al menos una vez por semana.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado

Besos


	8. Chapter 8

Ni siquiera tuve un orgasmo.

Si este no era el universo diciéndome que estaba condenada a vivir una maldición, entonces díganme qué es.

Ha pasado una década desde ese momento, y aún tengo pesadillas, pero estoy segura que se preguntan que sucedió después del pequeño show de la boda.

Les resumiré, Harry y Ginny no estaban para nada enojados conmigo, hasta me entendían. Harry tuvo unas palabritas con Oliver, creo que su mayor preocupación era que no saltara desde la punta de Gringrotts la mañana siguiente, y por supuesto que la persona que documentó el peor momento de mi vida fuera reprimida.

Pero como dicen, no acaba hasta que se acaba.

 _ **Más tarde esa noche.**_

Fueron alrededor de tres horas y seis copas de vinos que escuché un golpeteo en mi puerta. Gruñí frustrada mientras los golpes persistían y estaba preparada para matar a la persona que estaba tras mi puerta. Estaba demasiado ebria – y no en una manera divertida. Sabía que no podía ser Ginny, ella y el novio debían estar ya en su luna de miel.

Al cabo de los tres golpes, me arrastré completamente ofuscada a abrir la puerta. Me tomó el doble de tiempo llegar a la puerta, observé por la mirilla de la puerta y ahí encontré a un hombre alto y rubio esperando por mí.

Por un momento entré en pánico, pensando que podría verme por la mirilla, mi pelo desordenado y el maquillaje de ojos en mi boca, y sin mencionar a mi viejo piyama, ese que solo uso en esos días del mes.

No me juzguen.

Jamás dije ser glamorosa.

Por otro lado, tengo un irrefutable talento por estar en extrañas, bizarras e inimaginables situaciones.

Luchando contra todo lo que había sucedido durante la semana, no había nada que pudiese empeorar más mi situación, así que tomé aire y abrí la puerta.

Ahí parado, sin un pelo fuera de lugar, buscó entre su bolsillo y me pasó algo.

Un cartucho de película.

 **Un mes después.**

"Si te sirve de consuelo, creo que tu trasero se veía grandioso" Ginny me dijo mientras me servía un poco más de té, nos encontrábamos en el jardín de su nueva casa en Godric Hollow.

Gruñí mientras ponía una cucharada de azúcar en mi tasa, antes de tomar un trago. Era una tarde agradable – el sol arriba y los pajaros cantando –Pero el verano estaba terminando y había pasado el último mes haciendo una barricada en mi departamento. De ninguna manera estaba lista para el escrutinio de la gente, así que después de la boda, Kingsley presentó una licencia para mí. Durante todo este tiempo había aprovechado para leer todos mis libros.

Primero, leí todos los libros de Jane Austen, luego todo lo que tenía ver qué Tierra media, y finalmente recibí una cara de Ginny, ella y Harry habían vuelto de su luna de miel en el sur de Francia. Diciendo que teníamos mucho que hablar, me pidió venir.

"Me estás escondiendo algo _,_ " Deducía entrecerrando sus ojos "Qué es? Qué pasa?"

Tragué pensando desesperadamente en algo para saciar su curiosidad, pero sabía también que ella me conocía cada una de mis salidas en todas situaciones. Así que en lugar de eso preferí decir la verdad.

"Espera _—_ " hizo una pausa, dejando su tasa en la mesa. "Malfoy? Diseñador de modas Malfoy?"

Asentí con la cabeza. "Fue tan bizarro, el solo apareció en mi puerta en la mitad de la noche y me entregó el cartucho de película"

"La del fotógrafo de la boda?"

"La misma"

Ginny se estiró en su silla y se relajó. "Lo sabía"

"Saber qué?"

Giró los ojos. "Le gustas a Malfoy"

Me senté derecha. "Perdón?"

"El chico hurón te desea _,_ " Ginny asintió sonriendo ampliamente. "Lo supe cuando los vi a ambos bailando, y ahora esto."

"Imposible _,_ " contesté sintiendo el calor en mis mejillas. "Soy una nacida de Muggle, recuerdas?"

"Y?"

"Entonces él es un niño mimada, prejuicioso, sangre pura que probablemente valgo para el menos que la mugre en el fondo de sus zapatos de diseñador _._ "

Ginny giró los ojos "Te estás olvidando de algo, boutique Muggle ah?"

"Aun así," Persistí. "Como no puedo estar segura de que Malfoy no tomo la fotografía?"

"Porque estaba en el baño cuando pasó todo _._ "

Hice una mueca. "Qué?"

"Me escuchaste _,_ " Me confirmó. "Malfoy fue el único en la recepción que se perdió lo sucedió, lo que significa que no podría haber tomado la foto _._ "

" _pero —_ "

"pero nada _,_ " Ginny me interceptó "Está claro de que encontró quien tomó la foto y heroicamente lo confrontó y tomó la evidencia. _._ "

Silencio.

"además _,_ " continuó "El no pudo quitar sus ojos de ti en toda la noche?"

"Ginny," Fruncí el seño . "El tiene novia _._ "

"novia? Oh! Te refieres a la hermana menor de Daphne _._ "

" _si,_ la alta, delgada, hermosa _._ "

"Astoria no es su novia," Ginny me aclaró riendo un poco. "Malfoy la llevo a la boda porque estaba celosa de que Daphne iría y ella no _._ "

Enarque una ceja. "…y tu sabes esto por qué?"

"Daphne me dijo _,_ " Respondió la pelirroja "Ella es bastante agradable _._ "

"Enserio?"

Ginny asintió. "Deberías salir con nosotros alguna vez."

"no crees que sería … incomodo?"

"Tal vez, pero sería mejor aliviar todo la tensión de una vez _._ "

Me encogí de hombros y consideré la idea mientras tomaba el resto de mi té.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, cuatro años exactamente desde que Ron y yo terminamos. Una parte de mi estaba muy por encimaba de la situación, pero por otra parte aun tenía ciertos sentimientos por él. Después de conocerlo durante tanto tiempo, fue difícil para mí olvidarme de él y pretender como si no sintiera nada.

Sin embargo, no podía esconderme más de mis problema, y un paso para arreglarlo todo podría ser una amistad con Daphne, de hecho, se veía como una muy buena idea.

 **Más tarde esa noche**

Había una briza agradable afuera, lo noté mientras me movía desde la cocina a la terraza con una copa de vino en mis manos, mientras mi bata de seda flotaba tras de mí. Me gustaban las noches así, la luna, las estrellas. Respiré tranquilamente sumergiéndome en mis pensamientos.

No era agresivo o peligroso, pero si traía consigo un aire de misterio.

Me di vuelta y antes de que pudiera identificar al misterioso hombre, sentí sus palmas en mis pechos y sus labios contra los míos, besando fervientemente sin ninguna restricción.

Debí alarmarme, pero no lo hice.

En cambio, levanté una pierna a la altura de cintura e incline mi cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndole que me devorarme bajo el cielo de media noche.

"Siempre he querido esto _,_ " susurró mientras una de sus manos se aventuraba bajo mi bata.

Algo hizo cosquilleo entre mis piernas, no pude evitar gemir contra sus labios "Tómame _,_ " le rogué "Justo aquí, justo ahora"

El hombre de cabello rubio y ojos plateados me tendió en el pasto y me llevó lejos, a lugares inimaginables, trayéndome a una tierra que cambiaba constantemente transformándolo todo en placer, olas de placer corrían por mi cuerpo una y otra vez, con solo un nombre en mis labios, un nombre que traía fuego consigo desde adentro de mi pecho.

Segundos después, desperté— Con la cabeza acostada en mi escritorio y un montón de saliva en el lado de mi boca. Parecía que me había dormida al llegar de la casa de Ginny, pero esa no era la peor parte.

Ni por asomo la peor.

Tragué fuerte y limpie la saliva de mi boca.

 _Acabo de tener un sueño húmedo con Malfoy?_


	9. Chapter 9

Observé por última vez mi closet, me vi al espejo, quería llorar. No estaba bien. Jamás encontraría algo que usar, no en tan corto tiempo. Consideré enviarle a Daphne una carta cancelando la invitación, debía decir que tenía problemas personales, o asuntos importantes de Auror que era muy urgentes.— pero siempre habría una pequeña posibilidad de que ella malinterpretara las cosas y creyera que esto tenía que ver con Ron, así que preferí hacerlo..

Estaba claro, yo no tenía opción.

Tenía que ir.

Tenía que demostrarle al mundo que no me importaba la publica humillación que me había hecho pasar Rita Skeeter – E ir a la celebración anual _Harvest Moon_ de los Greengrass era una forma de hacerlo. Si había algo por lo que los Greengrass eran conocidos era por ser una de las familias sangre pura con mejor reputación en Gran Bretaña.

Lo que significaba: tenía que ir y ver la gran cosa con esta celebración. La invitación por si sola probablemente valía más que la renta de mi departamento. Era suave y elegante, y traía escrita cuatro hermosas palabras.

.No se permitían cámaras.

En un momento de claridad me di cuenta que había pasado algo por alto.

No recordaba que Daphne podría seguir siendo amiga de cierto personaje – o que el estuviese ahí.

 **Tres horas después**

No habían lámparas flotando o bailes. No habían decoraciones otoñales tampoco. El tema de la cosecha poco se veía, más bien era como una representación postmoderna, como ir a un museo, de esos modernos que no entiendo. Y eso que no he dicho nada de la ropa, se me ocurrió ir vestida con un vestido de coctel color manzana roja y unos aretes de hojas de maple (Recuerdo que se veía hermosos, según yo), mientras que el resto vestía colores neutrales.

De no haber sido por la barra abierta los nervios que habitaban mi estomago se hubiesen multiplicado por mil. Me paré ahí, sintiendo las miradas mal disimuladas sobre mí, sabía que la gente me reconocía y se preguntaba por qué la familia Greengrass había permitido la entrada a una fiesta tan importante a una desesperada depravada sexual.

O sea, no podría discutir eso ultimo – pero desesperada?.

Rita Skeeter había publicado eso. Pero estoy segura que ni su ridículo y poco entretenido trasero podría discutir conmigo acerca de que no había nada desesperado en tener sexo con Oliver Wood, por Merlín que no.

Pero en ese momento, ese acontecimiento estaba lejos de mis pensamientos.

Me giré, champaña en mano, vi a Harry y a Ginny hablando con un hombre viejo del ministerio de Rusia, no gracias. Luego a unos cuantos metros de mi vi a Ronald en el jardín – solo. No era el escenario ideal pero una de las razones por la cual decidí ir a esta reunión era para ponerle fin al silencio entre nosotros por cuatro años. Justo el momento en que había juntado el valor necesario para ir y hablarle sentí que alguien tocó mi hombro.

En ese momento la música de fondo se hizo más fuera, haciendo que el fuerte golpetear de mi corazón se sintiera menos fuerte.

Levanté la vista y lo vi, casi caigo sentada – enserio. Si hubiese una persona que no esperaba ver, era ese joven hombre parado frente de mi. Esperaba cabello rubio y ojos grises, pero este hombre tenía cabello negro y brillantes ojos azules..

"NOTT?" parpadee perpleja.

Aquellos brillantes ojos azules bailaron sobre mí de pies a cabeza "Granger" Me saludó usando la misma sonrisa desde hace siete años "lindos aros"

Le respondí con la misma sonrisa. "Muchas gracias"

Nott sonrió pero no rio. "Dime," luego dijo. " Qué has hecho todo este tiempo?"

"Además de colgar desnuda de balcones?" Pregunté tomando un poco de champaña "Nada, en verdad…"

Esta vez sí rió. "Tenía miedo de mencionar eso"

Enarqué una ceja "Por qué? Nada que no hayas visto antes."

Hubo un leve cambio en su expresión, solo duro un momento antes de volver a su estado calmado. Luego de eso comenzamos nuestro camino al bar, lejos del escrutinio de las personas.

"Entonces…" Comencé. "Tu…sigues…erm…"

"Fumando hierba?"

Asentí observando si nuestra conversación había sido escuchada.

Nott me miró divertido "No tengo nada conmigo ahora, pero estoy seguro que Astoria tiene algo que podríamos usar lo que la fogata esté encendida"

"fogata?" repetí. "Suena…como un sacrificio."

El rió. "Bueno, estas en una reunión de sangres pura…"

"…y soy la única nacida de Muggle aquí…"

"…suma uno más uno y tendrás…"

Me reí con él, ya era inevitable aguantar la risa "Por favor dime que nada de eso era enserio"

"Supongo que tendrás que esperar y ver" bromeo, con las manos en sus bolsillos, girándose a verme de vez en cuando mientras seguíamos caminando "Mierda. Creo que en verdad te he extrañado."

"Enserio?" rodé mis ojos. "que conmovedor."

"Estoy hablando en serio," El rió, empujándome juguetón. "He querido volver a contactarte hace años, pero la verdad … no conocía tu situación con Weasley."

Por un momento, no tenía idea de lo que Nott estaba hablando "Oh" me di cuenta "Tu no sabías que nosotros—"

"Terminaron" Completo. "Debería preguntar?"

"No," Dije rápidamente. "No hay suficiente alcohol en este hemisferio para embriagarme y contarte esta historia"

"Oh enserio?"

"si, enserio."

Nott me lanzó una mirada que yo denominaría diabólica. "Ahora tengo que saberlo"

"Créeme, no quieres saberlo," Le aseguré maldiciéndome por haber tocado el tema. "Suficiente sobre mí, háblame de ti."

"No hay mucho que decir en verdad, he estado en la escuela de sanadores por años."

"Escuela de sanadores?" repetí sorprendida "Eso es brillante!"

El sonrió ante mi entusiasmo por lo académico, algo que siempre tendríamos en común "Lo será, cuando la termine"

"Estoy celosa. Yo había pensando en ir a la escuela de sanadores"

"Te encantaría" me dijo "muchos estudios y exámenes, sin nada de tiempo para socializar."

Lo fulminé con la mirada "Gracioso."

"Es cierto" Nott rió. "Sin vida social, sin vida amorosa, nada"

"Espera, eso significa que has estado soltero todo este tiempo?"

Su expresión decayó un poco. "Salí con Astoria unos meses."

"Qué sucedió?"

"Le gustaba alguien más."

Algo en la manera que habló me dijo que había más en su historia "Conozco a esa persona?"

Nott se giró hacia el patio, donde había un gran grupo de ex compañeros del colegio, habló como si no fueran noticias nuevas, como si fuera algo común "El está justo ahí."

Debí adivinar que eso pasaría – Al momento en que me acerqué a su línea de visión me encontré con un par de ojos observándome. Esos ojos iban entre Nott y yo, tratando de averiguar algo. Trague fuerte y conocí esos ojos grises al momento en que el aire de mis pulmones amenazaba con romperlos.

"Marcus Flint," Nott remarcó, desechando mis ideas.

"Espera —" hice una pausa para poder mirarlo. "Ella te dejó por Marcus Flint?"

El rió lentamente. "Es eso .. inusual?"

"Marcus Flint tiene la personalidad que tiene el pegamento que sostiene las pestañas postizas de Pansy Parkinson en su lugar" fruncí el seño" …mientras que tu eres divertido, encantador, intelectual e ingenioso y simplemente es un _jodido_ placer estar a tu lado – sin mencionar tu cabello."

Nott me miró divertido "Acaso Hermione Granger acaba de usar la palabra con J?"

"Oh, por favor," Me burlé. "Sé que me has escuchado decir esa palabra al menos— cuatro veces, no es así?"

"Siete veces fácilmente," Nott dirigió su mirada a la persona que se encontraba tras de mí. "Draco! Amigo! Donde mierda has estado metido todo este tiempo?"

Me sentí palidecer, mirando tras de mí y notar esa cabellera rubia platinada. Preferí apartarme levemente del par de amigos mientras hablaban, de un momento a otro su conversación se detuvo y sus miradas se posaron en mi. Nott me miraba curioso con esa mirada tan peculiar de él, mientras que su amigo era total indiferencia por mí. ¿Incomodidad? ¿Dónde?

"Hola," saludé cortante.

El rubio me escaneo de arriba abajo criticando mi ropa "Buenas tardes".

Nott se paró en medio de nosotros con una ceja arqueada "Estoy percibiendo cierta tensión aquí."

"No hay ninguna tensión," dijimos al mismo tiempo

"Bueno…" Junto sus labios y puso sus manos en los bolsillo. " Iré al bar por si me necesitan" me guiñó un ojo "Compórtense niños"

Abrí la boca para decir algo, detenerlo, pero se había ido antes que una sola palabra escapara de mis labios. Miré algo suelo, negándome a mirar a otro lado, me sentí casi humillada al estar en su presencia, después de todo es imposible olvidar tantos años de maltrato.

Pensé en el momento en que apareció en mi puerta. Todo había sido tan inesperado, tan rápido, había quedado sin palabras, siquiera pude decir gracias, y ya había pasado un mes.

Parecía que el estaba igualmente sin palabras, puesto que el incomodo silencio duró tres minutos, hasta que deicidio hablarme usando más que monosílabos.

"Esos aros son bastante …festivos" el remarcó

Tragué saliva sintiendo mis mejillas arder "Si – bueno" Quise hacer mi cabello hacia atrás en un movimiento y me congelé al darme cuenta que mi cabello se había atorado en los aros "Mierda- emm"

Malfoy me vio peleando con mis aros un par de minutos, antes que decidiera que era demasiado insoportable de ver "Déjame" me interrumpió sonando más molesto que preocupado "ahí"

Pero fue más rápido, sin darme cuenta estaba desenredando mi cabello, pero fue demasiado rápido, quise hacer un intento de sonrisa para agradecer.

No me devolvió la sonrisa – no es que la esperara tampoco

"Gracias," añadí sintiéndolo necesario. "Por todo."

El mago me observó y movió su cabeza asintiendo. "Imagino que muchas cosas se deben atorar en ese cabello."

"Er —" Pause. "Estaba hablando sobre el cartucho de foto."

El parpadeo. "Oh, eso."

"Si, eso. No tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte, porque, bueno, tu sabes cómo son las resacas.."

No parecía muy interesado.

"Bueno …" Comencé a mirar al bar buscando a Nott con la mirada "Supongo que me debería ir … pero … fue… bueno … hablar, creo"

Hubo un silencio largo. Prefería girarme y salir de la situación, ya no podía aguantar esta incomodidad, no alcancé a dar un paso hacia el bar cuando sentí algo sobre mi hombro. Giré mi cabeza hacia la derecha y encontré su mano.

"Espera —" habló. "Crees —Crees que podríamos hablar? En un lugar más privado."

Estaba perpleja "Erm — si, seguro."


	10. Chapter 10

Aún me frustra que un momento de sorprendente amabilidad pudiese borrar años de bullying y malos momentos – aunque las cosas seguían igual.

Algo entre nosotros había cambiado.

No fue instantáneo. Fue lento, así como si habláramos de combustión lenta, algo entre esos sueños que me atormentaron noche tras noche me llevó hasta ese momento. Lo seguí por el campo hasta dar vuelta a una esquina, donde nadie podría vernos u oírnos – en verdad cualquier cosa podría haber pasado ahí.

Pero en el momento en que el me miró fue el momento en que mis preocupaciones salieron de mi sistema.

En cambio, me apoyé contra una de las paredes exteriores y respiré, llenando mis pulmones con el aire fresco del otoño y el olor de su colonia. Era una mezcla de chocolate amargo, grosella negra y sándalo. Debe haber sido caro. Sin duda olía caro.

Fue en ese momento en que me di cuenta lo cerca que estábamos, la distancia que había desaparecido entre nosotros desde el momento en que entré a probarme ese vestido.

Sus ojos me encontraron "Creo que deberías saber … Astoria tomó la fotografía"

Lo miré perpleja " _Astoria? pero — pero ella —_ "

" _Es bastante temperamental, digamos,_ " finalizó " _Y muy posesiva._ "

" _Posesiva?_ " Repetí " _Que quieres decir?_ "

En ese momento se hizo un poco hacia atrás y sus mejillas adquirieron cierto color. "Eso no importa. El punto es que ella tomó la fotografía con mi cámara, lo descubrí esa noche, ahí fue cuando te la entregué a ti"

" _Tu no — erm —_ "

" _No la vi,_ " me interrumpió sabiendo lo que quería decir, en ese momento sus ojos se dirigieron al lago, donde un resplandor naranja se hacía notar.

Parecía que la fogata acababa de empezar, pero ahí estábamos, lejos del resto de los invitados, atrapados en el momento, fue como los pasados meses se hubiesen condensado en una conversación.

Sentía los nervios burbujear en mi pecho, los cuales ignoré "Gracias" Le dije, por segunda vez en la noche "No sé que hubiese hecho si la fotografía hubiese sido publicada"

El dudo un momento " _De nada._ "

Fue lo más extraño del mundo, pasar desde odiarlo con cada fibra de mi ser a soñarlo noche tras noche. Luego esta celebración del Harvest Moon, en verdad parecía que el universo nos intentaba unir.

Pero ese no era el caso, dado que el universo me odia.

Me di cuenta que veía los momentos con él como algo bueno.

Me asustó, lo suficiente para que él lo notara.

" _Está todo bien?_ " le preguntó

Tragué saliva y suspiré "Solo – es solo que – No lo sé"

" _estrés ?_ "

" _Entre otras cosas…_ "

Su expresión se suavizo un poco y dijo "Yo – No imagino bien por lo que estás pasando, pero te aseguro que pasará" Me aseguró, supongo que recordando sus propias problemas con la prensa "… y cuando pasé, terminaras más fuerte que nunca, te lo prometo"

Había un montón de cosas que pude haber dicho en respuesta. Pero ninguna vino a mi mente en ese momento, ni siquiera podría decir en este momento como me hizo sentir, fue una mezcla de confusión, asombro, calidez y nada de lo que jamás hubiese podido esperar de él – ni en un millón de años.

Levanté mi mirada y me incliné hacia él, insegura de lo que estaba haciendo, y presioné mis labios contra su mejilla. Era suave, solo esperaba que transmitiera lo que sentía en ese momento. Su respiración se sobresaltó, pero no lo sentí disgustado. Podría decirse que lo había tomado por sorpresa, a mi también de hecho, y al momento en que me incliné hacia atrás, el se inclinó hacia adelante.

No era una sentir de antes del sexo, era más lento y fuerte, hasta el punto en que solo me concentré en el, mientras nuestros labios estaban a milímetros de tocarse.

Desde allí, cerré mis ojos y esperé.

.

.

.

He estado mega ocupada y falta de inspiración, mayormente el tiempo encontra , por eso tengo mis fics botados y cuando tengo una horita traducir se me hace mucho más rapido, apenas pueda actualizaré todo lo que deba actualizar.

Saludos.


	11. Chapter 11

Seré sincera.

Lo quería dentro de mi.

Por mucho que lo desprecié durante nuestra adolescencia, siempre había habido algo indudablemente atractivo en el. Era frustrante. Por un lado era un idiota que solo hacia que mi vida fuera un infierno día tras día. Por otro lado, tenía esos ojos, ese caminar y esos hoyuelos. Recuerdo la primera vez que noté esos hoyuelos. Fue un fin de semana en nuestro tercer año – durante una cena, en el gran salón. Recuerdo que estaba concentrada en mi libro – Pociones probablemente – antes de escuchar su risa y notarlos.

Risas así normalmente así provenían de las mesas de Gryffindor o Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw ocasionalmente después de los exámenes. Pero es vez era de la mesa de Slytherin. Miré a través del Gran Salón y me encontré de lleno con los ojos de mis pesadillas, con sus labios curvados en una sonrisa, una real – no una mueca. Fueron alrededor de dos segundos antes de que nuestras miradas se dirigieran a lados opuestos, pero esos simples segundos me sirvieron para darme cuenta de algo.

Malfoy era atractivo.

Devastadoramente atractivo.

Había pasado una década desde entonces, y nada había cambiado. Me envolvió con esos ojos grises e hizo doler cada centímetro de mí con pura necesidad mientras nos acercábamos milímetros uno del otro.

No hice nada más que respirar, recordando a cada momento que esto no era un sueño. Era real, si hubiese hecho un movimiento más nuestros labios se hubiesen encontrado en un beso que me recorrió el cuerpo por completo sin siquiera ocurrir.

" _Granger?_ " me dijo, diciendo mi apellido de tal forma que estoy segura que me pude haber entregado en ese preciso momento.

Pero en lugar de hacerlo, lo observé desde sus labios a sus ojos " _Si?_ "

Su mirada era profunda y fascinante. Parecía que tenía algo en su mente, algo que deseaba transmitir antes de que las cosas avanzaran más. Podía ver la lucha en él, de la manera en que aquellas esferas llenas de humo relucían con pensamientos opuestos.

" _Necesito decirte algo…_ "

" _Que sucede?_ " Pregunté, me sentí preocupada de pronto.

El miró hacia abajo ante de centrar su mirada en mi nuevamente . " _Benoit me promovió a la tienda de Manhattan" me explicó_ " _Yo — Yo me voy a Nueva York en la mañana._ "

Me tomó un momento -muchos, en realidad- para decodificar sus palabras.

Parpadee, sabiendo que el podía ver la humedad en mis ojos. " _Fe –felicitaciones."_

Justo así, el momento se perdió

 **Una hora después**.

Encontré a Harry y Ginny, y a su vez a Ron ya Daphne, sentados junto a la hoguera. La estructura de madera era, en este momento, no identificable, pero aparentemente se había construido con la apariencia de un viejo mago de la Edad Media. Daphne, tan linda como siempre , trató de explicarme el significado, pero mis pensamientos estaban demasiado dispersos para registrar cualquier cosa que ella estaba diciendo.

Espero no haber sido demasiado grosera.

A pesar de todo lo que me habían dicho sobre Astoria, parecía que su hermana mayor era una persona agradable, encantadora, genuinamente agradable

Me reafirmó, el hecho de que no todos los Slytherins eran malos.

Pero ya no podía pensar en Slytherin. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa. Tenía que hacerlo, a pesar de estar rodeado por ellos.

" _Oye tu_ ," Nott sonrió, sentándose a mi lado en la manta que Daphne había preparado para nosotros. En sus manos, sostenía un par de cervezas, una de las cuales me entregó "Pensé que podrías usar uno de estos"

Asentí en agradecimiento y de un solo sorbo me tomé la mitad del vaso.

Nott se quedó boquiabierto, asustado y ya no sonreía. "Pasó algo?"

"Nada en absoluto," mentí, tomando otro sorbo. "Simplemente genial."

Enarcó una ceja "Granger, conozco ese tono"

Sonreí sin ganas "Me subestimas"

"No lo hago" replicó él, dirigiéndose a mí como si no hubiéramos pasado tanto tiempo separados. "Pase lo que pase, puedes hablar de ello cuando estés listo. Hasta entonces, aprovechemos esta noche".

" _Qué propones?_ " Pregunté

El joven mago metió la mano en la chaqueta de su traje y en la palma de su mano mantuvo una bolsa transparente con unos rectángulos plateados - cada uno del tamaño de esas tiras para el aliento – " Astoria las trajo de Suiza hace un par de días"

Lo miré de reojo. "No hay posibilidad alguna de yo tome una de esas "

"Por qué no?" Me miró como un cachorro que se le había negado una golosina.

"Porque dudo que tu chica podría tener algo bueno para mi" murmuré, de tal manera que sólo él podía oír. "Estoy segura de que ha manipulado esas cosas ... Godric sabe lo que me pasará si tomo una, probablemente me despertaré en un contenedor con la mitad de un riñón menos"

Nott entrecerró los ojos. "Qué haría alguien con la mitad de un riñón?"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero"

"Claro," empezó. "Pero dime, ¿qué te hace pensar que Astoria tiene algo contra ti?"

Mordí mi labio, preguntándome si debía hablar o no sobre cierto episodio que involucraba una cámara, después de todo yo no tenía ningún tipo de lealtad a Astoria, y ciertamente ella no tenía ninguna conmigo.

Con eso en mente, me acerqué más a Nott y le expliqué la situación, dejando de lado la situación donde cierta persona me devolvió la foto en medio de la noche.

Sus ojos se abrieron "Es una broma?"

Negué con la cabeza. "No, sólo prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie."

"Lo prometo" Me dijo sonando bastante distante en sus pensamientos " No puedo creer que haga algo así, por un tipo que ni siquiera gusta de ella..."

"Espera ..." intercedí. "De qué estás hablando?"

Nott me miró, como si la respuesta estuviera escrita en letras claras. "Draco" dijo. "Hay química obvia entre ustedes dos, es palpable".

Tragué con dificultad. "No hay química, confía en mí" Las palabras salieron de mi boca, pero debo admitir que hasta para mi sonaron como una porquería. "E incluso si hubo - que no hay - ¿qué tendría que ver con Astoria? Creí que dijiste que le gustaba Marcus Flint".

" _A Astoria le gusta alguien nuevo cada cuantos meses,_ " Me explicó. " _Ahora por ejemplo, le gusta Draco._ "

Algo de lo que dijo no me sentó nada bien "Bueno, ella puede hacer lo que le de la gana, no es mi problema".

Nott se rió "Eres la peor mentirosa del mundo"

"No lo soy!"

" _Entonces admites que estas mintiendo,_ " Me guiñó un ojo, empujándome un poco, como si fuéramos viejos amigos; Me alejé levemente de el, sabiendo que alguien tan inteligente como el no caería en nada de lo que yo dijera.

Fue entonces que rió y me envolvió con uno de sus brazos. Debería haberme sentido incomoda, pero no lo hice. Algo en el me gustaba. Estuvo conmigo en las mazmorras y lo estaba ahora, frente a la hoguera, con un pequeño muelle y lago atrás de la escena, era simplemente acogedor.

Allí fijé mi atención y noté a alguien que estaba cerca del borde; solo.

"Solo recuerda," Nott me dijo, después de haber seguido mi línea de visión. "Yo fui tu primer Slytherin."

Lo miré directamente, confundida, asustada y luego me reí, sintiendo como en mi labio inferior comenzaba un ataque de risitas.

Nott, tan encantador como siempre.

 **Más tarde esa noche**

En un extraño giro del destino, Nott logró convencerme de que Astoria no había manipulado esos rectángulos. Resultó que eran drogas mágicas, dos veces el efecto de la marihuana y dos veces el costo. Yo, junto con Harry y Ginny, tomamos los rectángulos con Nott y procedimos a vagar por la finca buscando nuestras sombras, a cada momento estallábamos en interminables ataques de risa, eran cada cinco segundos sobre literalmente nada.

Suena aburrido, pero les juro que fue uno de los mejores momentos que he tenido.

Volví a casa unas tres horas más tarde, todavía un poco mareada y cansada, caí en el sofá. Era solitario a veces, vivir sola, sin ningún amigo con quien charlar y ningún novio borracho con el cual acurrucarme. Prefería tener mi privacidad, pero parte de mi la perdí al dejar de vivir con Ginny. Habían pasado dos meses desde que se había mudado, y yo seguía mirando a la puerta de vez en cuando, esperando que regresara a casa después de una sesión de entrenamiento o de una cita con Harry.

No necesito decir que mi solitario trasero había estado viviendo indirectamente a través de ella durante nuestro tiempo como compañeras de piso. Yo tenía mi carrera, la cual adoraba, pero no tenía tiempo para salir o para divertirme. Lo más cercano que había llegado a ir a una cita desde que terminé las cosas con Ron, estaba Oliver y ese balcón hecho que posteriormente terminó humillándome ante el mundo entero en el diario.

Me estremecí al pensar en ello y procedí a quitarme mi vestido y mis tacones.

Una de las mejores cosas de vivir solo era poder ir desnuda en cualquier lugar del departamento, en cualquier momento. Por supuesto, no había secretos entre Ginny y yo. Ella sabía como yo me veía desnuda, y yo sabía cómo se veía ella - pero la libertad de poder cocinar el desayuno con sólo un collar era algo inigualable.

Teniendo esto en cuenta, me quité el vestido y encendí la chimenea, cubriéndome las piernas con una manta, junto a un vaso de vino y un buen libro. Era un libro muggle, algo que había querido leer durante las últimas dos semanas, pero que nunca había llegado a hacer. Leía de página en página, haciéndolos más rápidos a medida que pasaba el tiempo, completamente absorto en el misterio y el suspenso, cuando de repente llamaron a mi puerta.

" _Que mierda —_ " Miré a la puerta y fruncí el ceño, habiendo alcanzado una parte bastante intensa en el libro que preferiría haber terminado de leer.

Pero yo, siendo yo, no podía ignorar el golpeteo en la puerta.

Me metí en mi habitación y me puse mi bata para así dirigirme a la puerta. No era terriblemente tarde, quizás medianoche o un poco después, pero era lo suficientemente tarde para una visita sorpresa. Me imaginé que era Harry o Ginny, que venían a charlar de esto o lo otro, o incluso Nott, para continuar nuestra diversión y juegos.

Pero no era ninguno de los anteriores.

Abrí la puerta y jadeé, inevitablemente. .

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra, o incluso respirar, había brazos alrededor de mí, atrayéndome lo suficiente como para atrapar ese olor familiar de chocolate negro, grosellas y sándalo. Inhalé y exhale, consciente de repente que estaba desnuda bajo la bata, y que mis pies no estaban en el suelo. Tenía mis piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura, mientras me sostenía con un brazo y usaba el otro para cerrar la puerta, deslizándome hacia abajo después.

 _"_ _Granger,_ _"_ Me dijo, su voz sonando más grave que nunca "Sería terrible si te besara?"

Me estremecí contra él, presionando mi cuerpo contra la caoba, sintiendo el calor que irradiaba de él hacia mí, mientras me quitaba el pelo de la cara. "Más allá de terrible", dije lentamente. "Aunque eso nunca te detuvo antes."

Fue entonces cuando me miró con el mismo anhelo profundo que en mis sueños, mostrándome que el también lo deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sin decir otra palabra, pasó sus manos por mi cabello y bajo hasta llegar a mi cintura, para después inclinarse y darme de probar esa sucia boca.

Gemí en el beso, vencida con la sensación de sus labios en los míos. Fue la sensación más extraña, y sin duda, en la actualidad, no puedo decir que fue suficiente.


	12. Chapter 12

" _Soy tuyo_ " el murmuró en mi oído " _Cuando quieras, como quieras._ ".

Gemí en respuesta, mientras sus besos se movían desde mis labios hasta la curva superior de mis pechos. Para entonces, desabrochaba mi bata y esta caía en cascada por mi cuerpo, revelándome en nada más que un sostén de encaje negro y bragas a juego. Parecía que le gustaba mi elección en lencería, porque la manera en que esos ojos ahumados me bebían era inconfundible. Fue más que atracción. Fue devoción. Era reverencia, como si fuera la última gota de agua en el desierto del Sahara.

…a partir de ahí, el momento se transformó en una secuencia de imágenes con "Lay It Down" de The Rubens sonando en el fondo.

Desabotoné su camisa desde arriba, todo parecía un sueño mientras él se encogía de hombros y me revelaba un torso que era delgado y musculoso, con cicatrices ligeras aquí y allá de sus días más oscuros. Parte de mí se preguntaba por aquellos días y por las cosas que había cometido: los crímenes que había cometido, pero esos pensamientos desaparecieron de mi mente en un solo golpe, mientras él me llevaba en sus brazos desde el vestíbulo a mi dormitorio.

Nuestros cuerpos se hundieron en mi cubrecama de felpa, donde él se posicionó encima de mí y frotó sus labios contra los míos, lentamente.

Una cosa era tenerlo encima de mí, pero tenerlo besándome y tocándome, pasando sus manos a lo largo de mis curvas y acariciándome en todos los lugares correctos, era algo completamente diferente. Exhalé, algo entre un gemido y un quejido. Parecía que le gustaban esos sonidos, porque sus músculos se endurecieron para mí, presionando contra mí, entre mis piernas - mostrando cuánto me quería, y de cuántas maneras.

No podía soportarlo más. Arrastré mis uñas por su espalda, marcándolo.

En respuesta a esto, me levantó y me puso sobre su regazo, donde acercó sus manos detrás de mí y abrió mi sostén. Rodé mi cabeza hacia atrás, respirando entrecortadamente, mientras sus labios se movían de mi clavícula a mis pechos, donde los masajeo en movimiento circular con ambas manos y corría su lengua sobre mis pezones.

"Sí ..." gemí, pasando mis dedos por su cabello mientras él mordía, lamía y besaba. "Sigue ... Sigue ... Oh, Dios mío ..."

En lugar de olvidarse de los juegos previos, como la mayoría de los hombres, Draco se tomó su tiempo conmigo. Era casi demasiado- la forma en que consintió mis senos y luego deslizando un par de dedos debajo de mis bragas. Lo quería. Quería montarlo hasta la mañana y luego volver a tenerlo en la ducha empujándome por detrás.

Sólo el pensamiento me hacía temblar.

Pero no se movió más rápido. Se movió lento y suave, llevándome al borde del orgasmo con una sola mano, acercándome cada vez más y traerme de vuelta, provocándome hasta el punto en que sentía mis mejillas arder, pero de exasperación.

Fue en ese momento que recordé que era Slytherin, con esa sonrisa tan característica suya.

"Te ves hermosa cuando estás enojada", me dijo, divertido.

Cruce mis brazos frustrada pero sonrojado por el cumplido. Estaba claro que el sentía algún tipo de atracción por mí, pero oír que me llamaba hermosa era bastante sorprendente.

Lo vi inclinarse más cerca y me besó otra vez; Suave y cariñoso. "... cuando quieras ... como quieras ..." repitió.

Respiré, soltando la tensión en mis músculos, inmersa en los escalofríos que viajaban de arriba abajo por mi columna vertebral. Fue inmediatamente después, que me bajó y posicionó sobre las almohadas, me besó suavemente y rozó una mano por mi muslo. Podía sentirlo entre mis piernas. Podía sentir su necesidad palpitante, necesidad por mí.

" _Aquí…_ " murmuré. " _Ahora…_ "

No necesitó nada más que eso.

En un movimiento lento y rítmico, metió un par de dedos en mis bragas de encaje y los arrastrándolos por mis muslos hacia abajo.

Ya no había nada que me cubría, aparte de él. Sentí su calor, su deseo, deslicé mis manos entre nuestros cuerpos para desabrochar sus pantalones.

"Granger..." se esforzó por decir, con los ojos cerrados mientras empujaba sus pantalones fuera del camino y curvaba mi mano alrededor de él.

Lo sentí endurecer en la palma de mi mano, más que antes.

Era agradable estar en control, viendo sus músculos tensarse y relajarse, todo gracias a mi.

Utilicé una mano para acariciarlo, lento y constante, ganando paso a medida que pasaba el tiempo, y llevándolo al borde como lo había hecho conmigo. Fue predecible, pero necesario. Sonreí para mí misma, y luego lo solté, mientras nuestros labios se fundían en un ardiente y largo beso.

Fue en ese momento en que la atmosfera cambio.

No se trataba de sexo.

Era sobre nosotros; Sobre la boutique, el baile, la primera visita, y la confesión que lo llevó a mi puerta por segunda vez.

De esa forma ... Me fundí en él, en su fuego, en sus movimientos, en la noche que esperaba que nunca llegara a su fin; Con un nombre en mis labios, un nombre para eclipsar a los otros, y un nombre que sería una maldición en mis labios.

 _Draco…Draco…Draco…_


	13. Chapter 13

Por la mañana, me desperté debido a los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana de mi dormitorio. Era temprano - alrededor de las seis de la mañana - y cuando me giré hacia la izquierda noté que el espacio a mi lado estaba vacio.

No había nadie.

Me senté, asegurando una sábana alrededor de mí pecho, y comencé a ver la habitación. Estaba completamente vacío, salvo para mí y mis muebles, y una solitaria nota en mi mesa de noche.

En el fondo sabía que esto iba a suceder. Yo nunca, nunca podría pedir a alguien a posponer sus sueños por mí. No estaba en mi naturaleza hacer tales cosas. Comprendía perfectamente lo que era el trabajo duro y la dedicación, y estaba feliz por él. Si hubiese intentado quedarse en Londres y continuar con lo que sea que había entre nosotros, no habría sido yo, y tarde o temprano todo habría ido mal.

Era lo correcto.

A pesar que sentía un vacio en mi pecho terriblemente incomodo.

"Granger" comenzaba la nota "No tengo talento para estas cosas, pero por tu bien, y el bien de todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros, trataré…" 


	14. Chapter 14

**_Dos años después_**

Había luces encadenadas alrededor de los árboles y casas del vecindario, decorando el área en tonos brillantes y hermosos tonos de rojo y verde. Era esa época del año otra vez, cuando la alegría festiva estaba en tanta abundancia como los copos de nieve que caían desde las nubes.

Sin olvidar por supuesto el consumo en exceso de alcohol y el sonido de las cuentas vaciándose. Porque había mucho de eso también.

Hablo de la Navidad – Obviamente.

Recuerdo que hubo un momento en mi vida donde de verdad disfrutaba esta celebración. Bajar corriendo las escaleras en la casa de mi padres, usando pijama de renos, lista para abrir regalos y llenar mi estomago de dulces.

Mientras más vieja me hago más extraño la simpleza de esos momentos.

Ahora la navidad era diferente. No era tanto el dar regalos y haces muñecos de nieve, era desviar las incomodas preguntas sobre matrimonio que me habían mis familiares, y las grandes cantidades de pizza, ponche y galletas de jengibre.

Punto para mí; era una mujer soltera, trabajadora y desearía que todo el mundo me dejara vivir mi vida tranquila.

" _Granger!_ " Alguien me llamó desde unos metros hacia atrás.

Me giré y vi a un mago alto y de cabello oscuro corriendo hacia mi – justo antes de que se deslizara por una delgada capa de hielo del piso y cayera.

Era poco pasado el medio día el día de noche buena, y tenía planes para ver a mi roommate para almorzar, ya que justo los dos habíamos tenido que ir a trabajar en la mañana, y casi no habíamos tenido tiempo para pasar juntos en todo el mes. Debo decir que me había rendido al almuerzo, ya que mi dichoso amigo llevaba una hora de retraso, hasta ese momento, por supuesto.

Me reí tanto como mi estomago me lo permitió, viendo como mi amigo estaba lleno de nieve sentado en el piso helado, dejé mi cartera en el piso y le di la mano. "Sentirás esto mañana"

Hizo una mueca ante mi comentario, usando una mano para quitar la nieve de su cabello y la otra para acariciar su trasero "Lo estoy siendo ahora"

"Por suerte eres un Sanador" le guiñé el ojo, tomando el brazo que me ofrecía mientras caminábamos a donde se supone nos veríamos.

Era un pintoresco y pequeño restaurant a unos quince minutos de nuestra casa compartida, en el asentamiento mágico conocido como Puddlemere. Había estado allí unas seis o siete veces en el año en que vivíamos juntos. Nuestro arreglo era simple. Ninguno de nosotros quería vivir en el centro, ya que estábamos cansados del ajetreo y el bullicio, y ninguno de nosotros tenía pareja, ya que nuestras carreras eran demasiado exigentes para las relaciones - lo que nos dejó con una solución bastante obvia

Platónico, obviamente.

Nott sostuvo la puerta para mí, y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra mesa habitual, la que tenía una vista maravillosa del pueblo.

Fueron alrededor de unos 10 minutos que esperamos por nuestra comida, donde caímos a un silencio, comimos y bebimos y luego seguimos comiendo y bebiendo. No había comido nada en todo el día, estaba matándome en el trabajo, era una temporada terrible en el departamento de Aurores, la mayoría decidió tomar sus vacaciones en estas fechas, dejándonos al resto con montañas y montañas de trabajo.

"Entonces… que planes tenemos para la noche?" Pregunto limpiando sus labios con una servilleta "Ginny dijo si la fiesta era casual o …?

Me detuve de masticar "Emm –"

" – No me digas que lo olvidaste"

"He estado ocupada" Tosí levemente tomando un poco de agua "No es mi culpa que la mitad de la oficina haya tomado sus vacaciones"

Nott me miró a los ojos "Sé que día es hoy, Granger"

"Qué quieres decir?" Pregunté, haciéndome la inocente.

El mago, mi fantástico amigo y roommate, tenía el extraño e inexplicable talento de sacarme de mis casillas " Es noche buena, y ciertamente alguien vuelve a la ciudad hoy"

Sentí mi corazón saltar, traté de ignorar. Preferí continuar comiendo y bebiendo, y continuar comiendo y bebiendo. Hasta que mi queridísimo Theo tocó mi rodilla por debajo de la mesa.

Tomé aire "Qué quieres que te diga?"

"Nada, si eso es lo que quieres"

"Sabes que a veces te pones peor que niña" Puse mis ojos en blanco

"Deja de cambiar el tema"

"No estoy cambiando el tema solo esto – "

"Nerviosa?" – preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros.

Habían pasado dos años desde la noche en cuestión y todavía, esos recuerdos estaban frescos en mi mente. Pasé la mayor parte de ese tiempo ignorando el dolor interior, pero ahora estaba obligada a lidiar con lo que pasó y confrontar a la persona detrás de los recuerdos.

Nott notó el cambio en mí, y suavizó su expresión. "Granger, eres mi compañera de cuarto, pero también eres mi mejor amiga, y la única razón por la que te estoy preguntando acerca de esto es porque me preocupo por ti".

"Estás preocupado?"

El asintió. "Sé que no soy el indicado para decirlo, pero has trabajado demasiado las últimas semanas y creo que necesitas divertirte y hacer algo emocionante".

"Créeme" comencé "No hay nada divertido o emocionante acerca de cierta persona que vuelve a la ciudad"

El mago de ojos azules me miró perplejo "Explícame"

En el tiempo que viví con Nott, no le había contado muchos detalles de toda la saga que representa mi vida. Como no lo hice, él pensaba que esta reunión sería el momento perfecto para alivianar la tensión sexual con cierta persona.

Pero la tensión entre cierta persona y yo no era sexual, ya que esta la habíamos resorbido tiempo atrás. Era peor – mucho, mucho peor – era algo que involucraba cosas mucho peores, sentimientos.

Como hemos aprendido durante mis aventuras, los sentimientos no han sido (y siguen sin serlo) mi fuerte.

Lancé una mirada por encima del hombro, antes de inclinarme hacia delante y susurrarle los detalles de lo que pasó en la noche de la fiesta del Harvest Moon.

Nott me miró perplejo "Supongo que estás fumando algo?"

"Ojalá estuviera…"

"Granger" Comenzó, mirándome con un sinfín de emociones en sus ojos, entre asombro, susto y diversión "Te das cuenta lo que esto significa?"

Negué con la cabeza "Ilumíname"

Nott aplaudió y comenzó a tamborear sobre la mesa sonoramente, demostrándome que los engranes en su cabeza estaban funcionando a una velocidad exorbitante "Te llevaré a Londres – ahora – y te encontraremos algo lindo para esta noche"

Creo que mi ceja jamás se había arqueado tanto "Estás completamente seguro de que no eres una chica?"

"Seguro" El sonrió de una forma morbosa "Y creo que eso lo sabes muy bien, desde hace unos nueve años? "

No pude evitar reírme "Touché"

"aún así me amas" Rió mientras se acercaba a pagar la cuenta.

 ** _Cinco horas después._**

Se podía decir que era un grupo interesante de personas.

Nunca había visto la gigantesca casa de Ginny y Harry llena, nunca así al menos, no sé en qué momento asumí que esta sería una pequeña reunión de familia y amigos. Estaba lleno de personas que reían y hablaban como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

Yo por otro lado, estaba cuidando de no sufrir un ataque de pánico.

Parte del escándalo esa noche, era que cierta persona había vuelto de Manhattan...

Nott, siendo el compañero de cuarto bien intencionado que era, conspiró con Ginny para vestirme con algo más allá de lo ridículo. No era un asunto casual, por cualquier medio, pero definitivamente me sentí demasiado arreglada en mi vestido azul oscuro. Según Ginny, todos en la fiesta estarían vestidos de rojo y verde, lo que significaba que tenía que ir para algo diferente. Nott, aunque menos en sintonía con la moda, había elegido algo para mí, algo que se definiría como una mezcla de Audrey Hepburn y Elizabeth Taylor.

Me paré cerca de la zona del bar y tomé un poco de vino, tratando de quitar de mi cabeza el hecho de que Nott en realidad me había convencido de usar algo tan extravagante, ignorando las miradas curiosas. Habían pasado más de dos años desde la boda y todavía, la gente susurraba acerca de mí, preparando sus cámaras para el momento del siguiente desnudo.

Imbéciles.

No iba a dejar que me asustaran.

Así que hice lo usual, y me dirigí a la cocina.

Ginny estaba junto al horno – había preparado la mayoría de la comida tomada desde el recetario de su madre -

" _Hermione,_ " me observó enojada, poniendo un delantal de cocina encima de su festivo vestido rojo "Vete de aquí, no puedo dejar que ensucies ese hermoso vestido"

"Pero todo el mundo sigue mirándome", hice una mueca, ayudándola con el

Ella lo consideró un momento, antes de sacudir la cabeza y continuar agitando la olla. "No te preocupes por mí, solo diviértete y mézclate con el resto."

Hice movimiento para discutir, pero me detuve tan pronto como me di cuenta que había otro lugar que estaba libre de ruidosos invitados.

Ginny añadió más hierbas y especias a su mezcla aromática y yo me mudé a la parte trasera de la casa, donde había un columpio en el exterior y una magnífica vista de los árboles y diferentes plantas.

Era el plan perfecto – aire fresco y tiempo para mí.

Levanté la falda de mi vestido y abrí la puerta, sintiéndome observada, de una forma espantosamente intensa, alguien estaba en el pasillo, justo detrás de mí. Era difícil saberlo ya que no me había girado, pero mi visión periférica me acababa de mostrar ese inconfundible color rubio.

Parecía como si no me había visto, lo que me proporcionaría la oportunidad de escapar y volver a casa, donde había un buen libro y una botella intacta de whisky de fuego esperando por mí.

Pero el vestido que Nott había comprado tan generosamente para mí, exigió ser hacerse notar.

Si, estaba demasiado arreglada, pero me vía malditamente bien.

Después de una breve pausa, mis piernas se giraron y me colocaron cerca de la cocina, donde los recién llegados saludaron a Ginny y a Harry, felicitándolos por su hermosa casa. Era una conversación muy adulta; no como las tazas de té y los fideos ramen que consumíamos Nott y yo en nuestra vida aún "Universitaria".

"Hermione!" Ginny sonrió invitándome a la conversación con un tono diferente al usual.

Justo ahí – me di cuenta que algo estaba mal, y que no había tiempo de que ella me explicara nada.

"Mira quien volvió a la ciudad por las fiestas…" Harry dijo, llenando el incomodo silencio "Estoy seguro que se recuerdan"

Miré a través de mis amigos, y noté el alto y rubio asistente. Era como la boda de nuevo. Allí estaba vestido de negro, con un traje ajustado, ajustado a su altura y forma, con el cabello en perfecto estado y una mandíbula ligeramente más definida de lo que recordaba. Debido a la edad, supongo.

En un momento de pánico, sentí mi sonrisa ponerse aún más incomoda mientras trataba de no desmayarme.

Fue entonces cuando me miró, con un brillo en sus ojos que hizo que un sinfín de memorias que creía olvidadas volvieran a mí.

Estoy segura que me veía nerviosa, me sentía nerviosa – demasiado nerviosa para decir algo.

Pero no era la abrumadora sensación de estar cerca de él de nuevo, o el hecho de que nuestra reunión hubiese sido en una habitación llena de gente. Fue otra cosa lo que creó este malestar – alguien más. Fijé mi atención en su izquierda y encontré a una mujer de cabello rubio, alarmantemente bella, vestida con un vestido brillante que le caía de los hombros a las rodillas y acentuaba sus largas y modeladas piernas.

"Encantada de conocerte, al fin", me saludó, hablando con un acento americano, tenía cierto parecido a Charlize Theron - sólo que más joven y senos más grandes "Soy Katherine"

"Katherine" repetí "Es – es un placer conocerte. Soy Hermione"

"Que nombre tan fabuloso" Sonrió abiertamente "Tus padres eran fans de Shakespeare?"

Me tomó un par de segundo despabilar "Si" Respondí "Un cuento de invierno, es uno de sus libros favoritos"

El doppelgänger de Charlize dijo algo más en respuesta, pero no pude concentrarme en las palabras que salían de su boca. Miré a mis amigos, quienes intercambiaron miradas preocupadas entre sí, y luego al joven cuya mano estaba entrelazada con la hermosa rubia

Noté la profundidad en su mirada.

No era afecto ni felicidad en esos ojos. Fue remordimiento - culpa.

De pronto, el vestido se sentía pesado.

Quería quitármelo, junto con el maquillaje, los accesorios y los zapatos, todo lo que tenia puesto para esta noche.

Antes de que pudiese mover un musculo, sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, una que se deslizó por mi brazo hasta mi mano, donde entrelazo sus dedos con los míos; se sintió cómodo y familiar.

Me giré y encontré a Theo ahí.

"Estás bien?" me dijo moviendo la boca, sin hacer casi ningún sonido, lo suficientemente cerca para que nadie más notara sus palabras.

Yo no respondí.

No pude responder, no sin antes sentirme desmoronar.

.

.

.

Después de mil años vuelvo a actualizar, en verdad el trabajo me tiene completamente ocupada, pero traducir es mucho más fácil que buscar inspiración para mis otros fics. Aunque trataré, lo prometo

Besos


	15. Chapter 15

Fue una noche agotadora.

Quise retirarme en ese mismo momento, pero no pude. Era la primera celebración de los Potter en su casa, tenía que quedarme y apoyarlos, o sea que tuve que soportar a Draco y su magnífica novia – o lo que sea que eran.

Ginny me lanzó miradas preocupadas toda la noche pero me abstuve de dejar mi lugar cerca del bar; siendo que era la única manera de asegurar que mis amigos no me bombardearan con preguntas y miradas lastimeras.

No estaba de ánimo para su compasión.

Por otro lado, si estaba de ánimo para el alcohol, y me las arreglé para bajar toda una botella de vino sola.

No se preocupen, no era tan grande.

Tenía que despertar temprano a la mañana siguiente, ya que mis padres celebrarían una fiesta de Navidad en su casa, donde cada pariente en el país estaría presente. El Señor sabía que esas reuniones eran desagradables, más aún con resaca.

Aún así, el vino estaba comenzando a hacer efectos en mí.

Me aleje del salón principal, donde todos estaban bailando y charlando ajenos completamente a todo lo que me sucedía, me dirigí al pasillo, directo al baño. Tenía tantas cosas en mi mente, tantas cosas que había estado pensando en las últimas dos horas y los últimos dos años, todo el tiempo en esta desagradable reunión. Quería decir tantas cosas – gritar – pero ninguna palabra podría salir de mi boca.

Parecía que el universo me estaba torturando por algo que debí haber cometido en mi vida anterior, porque no podía entender cómo me merecía las cosas que me estaban sucediendo. Tenía que ser algo sobrenatural. No puede haber sido el destino.

Lo supe al momento en que abrí la puerta del baño.

"Lo siento -" me disculpé, golpeando mi cara con el pecho de alguien.

Era un hombre, pero no cualquier hombre.

Era el.

Lo miré a los ojos y tragué con dificultad.

"¿Podemos hablar?" -preguntó, mientras nos encontrábamos con una cercanía alarmante.

Si en alguna vez hubo el momento para salir corriendo y no volver, era ahí. Lo planee rápidamente, donde iría, como llegaría, y que diría. Pero esos planes quedaron inconclusos cuando sentí que tomaba mi brazo.

Un paso atrás. "Qué estás haciendo?"

Él abrió la boca, sobresaltado. "Lo siento, no quería ... ofenderte"

"Entonces déjame en paz", le dije, sorprendida por las palabras que salían de mi boca.

El parecía igual de sorprendido por mis palabras, lo que debo admitir que me produjo cierto placer, especialmente ver como su actitud de siempre parecía vacilar.

"Lo siento," repitió cabizbajo "Por todo."

"Por qué?" pregunté, curiosa por su respuesta.

En lugar de una respuesta adecuada, suspiró; frustrado.

En verdad me sorprendió. Suponía que a este momento de su vida el ya tenía todo ordenado, carrera de de ensueño, novia magnifica, casa hermosa, riquezas recuperada, todo el combo..

No había razones para sentirse frustrado.

Pero la expresión de su rostro era inconfundible.

"Escucha," le dije, sintiendo a dónde se dirigía, y no estaba preparada. "No debes dejar a Katherine esperando, es de mala educación."

El me miró, sorprendido. "No juegues ese juego."

Me burlé de esto. "Que juego?"

Hubo una pausa en la conversación, en la que se acercó más a mí. Esta vez, no retrocedí. Me mantuve de pie y esperé, sabiendo en todo momento que alguien podría interrumpirnos - pero no me importaba. Había estado bebiendo mis penas durante al menos tres horas y finalmente sentía algo más que una aturdida humillación.

Estaba molesta – furiosa.

"Me parece que tú eres el único que juega aquí", le dije olvidando toda tristeza que podría haber sentido.

"Tienes derecho a estar enojada", dijo. "- y sé que no parece, pero cada palabra de esa carta siguen siendo ciertas."

Cerré los ojos, abrumada. "No hables de la maldita carta"

Antes de que pudiera responder, o al menos reconocer que yo le estaba respondiendo, me fui.

 _ **Más tarde esa noche.**_

Eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada cuando oí que la puerta principal se abría. Yo estaba en el dormitorio, había regresado antes de lo planeado, con permiso de Ginny. Quería quedarme a limpiar, pero la idea de estar atrapada en la misma casa que el Hurón y su noviecita me hacia vomitar.

Me sentía un poco culpable.

Katherine parecía agradable. No había razón para meterla en el mismo lío. Por lo que sabía, no tenía ni idea de lo que pasó hace dos años. De hecho, estaba segura de ello. No había ninguna mujer en la tierra - por más relajada que fuera - que me hubiera hablado con tanta bondad después de lo que pasó entre su novio y yo.

Por supuesto, todo esto había sucedido antes de que se conocieran.

"Estás despierta," dijo una voz familiar. "- y todavía traes el vestido puesto"

Fijé mi atención en la puerta y encontré a Nott apoyado en el marco con las manos en los bolsillos.

"El cierre se atascó" Expliqué avergonzada mientras él se reía de mi.

A pesar de su diversión, se movió a la orilla de la cama e hizo un movimiento para que me diera la vuelta y el pudiese ayudarme con el vestido.

"Las tetas de Merlín!", dijo haciendo fuerza "Esta cosa realmente está atascada."

"Te lo dije," hice una mueca "Pasé dos horas tratando de arreglarlo"

Escuché más risas . "Creo que el universo está tratando de decirte algo."

" - que estoy condenado a revivir la vergüenza de esta noche una y otra y otra vez?"

"- que te veías bien ", replicó, soltando mi cremallera y desabrochando de manera lenta el cierre.

Respiré aliviada "Gracias"

"No hay problema," dijo girándose mientras yo me quitaba el vestido y me ponía el pijama "Si te interesa, Ron mencionó algo sobre la fiesta de año nuevo en la casa de Daphne"

"Has estado hablando con Ron?" Pregunté sorprendida

Enarcó una ceja "Que tiene de raro?"

Y recordé lo sucedido hace seis años "No quieres saberlo"

"Oh vamos" se cruzó de brazos " Desde cuando escondes tus sucios secretos"

"Desde ahora" Le dije, golpeando en el hombro.

"Al menos me darás una pista?" preguntó

En lugar de una respuesta tomé el vestido y lo colgué en mi closet. La ropa no era mi pasión pero tenía toneladas de ella. La mayoría cortesía de Ginny y Jillian, en un intento para cambiar mi guardarropa. En verdad apreciaba el gesto, pero la verdad la ropa era un poco inapropiada para ir a la oficina – donde pasaba el mayor tiempo.

Me giré y encontré a Nott sentado en la orilla de mi cama, esperando por mi respuesta "En verdad quieres saber?"

Frunció el seño "Si, si, si, dime, dime, dime"

Me reí, antes de saltar sobre el colchón y recostarme con los brazos tras de mi cabeza, estaba tan feliz con el hecho de saber algo que él no sabía, amaba tener poder sobre él. Nott saltó a mi lado y se puso encima de mí, y me quedó mirando muy cerca, como un niño que espera una respuesta. Lo miré por un momento, preguntándome como habíamos llegado a pasar del armario de escobas a ser mejores amigos y vivir juntos, pero trataba de no analizarlo mucho.

Algunas amistades se dan con facilidad, otras no.

"Ron descubrió de una forma poco convencional que perdí mi virginidad contigo" Le dije, de forma lenta.

Por un momento pareció que no me había escuchado, pero su expresión cambio mientras decodificaba el mensaje "Rompieron por mi?"

"Em – no exactamente"

Se sentó derecho "Explícate"

Mordí mi labio, pensando que palabras utilizar para no arruinar nuestra amistad. En verdad amaba vivir con él. Nuestra amistad estaba en un nivel completamente diferente a lo que había tenido antes, llegándonos a comunicar a un nivel casi telepático.

"El problema fue **como** lo descubrió"

Nott enarcó una ceja "Alguien más le dijo?"

Reí nerviosa " No, de hecho creo … creo que no le he contado a nadie"

"Tampoco yo" Admitió " En parte porque en Slytherin nadie sabe mantener su boca cerrada"

Me senté también "—Y la otra parte?

"Por respeto a ti" Respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo "Ahora continúa"

No había manera de evitarlo. Había estado evitando este tema durante los últimos dos años, desde que lo vi en la fiesta de Harvest Moon. Si quisiera evitar esto en el futuro era mejor sacarlo de mi ser ahora.

"No puedo creer que te lo diré pero… una noche, em… estábamos teniendo sexo y… rompí una regla primordial al hacer el amor…"

"Demasiados dientes?" Adivinó

Puse los ojos en blancos "No! Nada de dientes. Dije … bueno, dije el nombre de alguien más en medio de un orgasmo"

Tomó un momento – unos cuantos en verdad – para que las palabras en su mente se registraran y los engranes de su cerebro comenzaran a trabajar, comencé a jugar con mis manos, preocupada, esperando la tormenta de bromas infinitas y coqueteos subidos de nivel. Pero nada de eso sucedió.

En lugar de eso, levantó los hombros de una forma casual "Esas cosas pasan"

Enarqué una ceja "Pasan?"

"Si, pasan" rió levemente "En lugar de eso – deberías explicarme cómo es posible que Ron Weasley te haya dado un orgasmo"

Lo pensé, era una buena pregunta, la cual respondí con mis manos haciendo una distancia de unos 20 cm, mientras veía a Theo descifrar lo que estaba diciendo.

Hizo una mueca – gritando – y escondió su cara con una almohada "No necesitaba saber eso"

"Tu preguntaste!" Me reí, golpeándolo con otra almohada, antes que él me respondiera.

Era mi primera pelea de almohadas en casi una década, y terminé estirada en la cama, con mi respiración agitada y mi cabello hecho un lió peor que en sus peores años en Hogwarts, mientras Nott levantaba sus brazos en señal de victoria, antes de tomar energía nuevamente y golpearlo en el pecho.

Nos caímos directamente al piso, fue una mezcla de horror y risa.

Por alguna razón el terminó encima de mi otra vez.

"Gracias por alivianar mi caída" Me guiñó el ojo

Traté de responder algo inteligente, pero sentí cierto dolor en mi muñeca que no me dejó pensar con claridad. "Creo que me acabo de esquinzar"

Pero el estaba un paso adelante, sosteniendo mi mano y examinándola con una luz que provenía de su varita "Tienes razón" se levantó "Disculpa por eso"

"Está bien" le sonreí, recordando en nuestra conversación de hace un rato "Suerte que eres un sanador"

"Suerte" asintió, conjurando lo necesario y usarlo para tratar el área afectada "Buscaré hielo"

Antes de que pudiese decir algo, había desaparecido de la habitación. Dejándome ahí, en el piso, hasta que volvió con un paquete de hielo y un frasquito con lo que supongo era algo para el dolor. Observé como ponía con cuidado el hielo procurando no herirme y con su otra mano me daba la poción directamente en la boca.

No sabía a nada, lo cual aún aprecio.

"Mantén tu muñeca derecha los siguientes días para evitar complicaciones, te sentirás bien pronto" Dijo sonando muy profesional

Le sonreí "Gracias"

"No necesitas agradecer, este es mi –"

"No" lo interrumpí "Me refiero a … gracias por distraerme de pensar en ya sabes quién"

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta del verdadero significado de mis palabras, se acercó a mí de manera lenta y cuidadosa, y quitó una lágrima que se encontraba bajo mis pestañas. Era algo íntimo, sin ser romántico, como todo con él en verdad.

"Honestamente Granger … eres maravillosa … y cualquiera que no pueda ver eso no merece ni un respiro tuyo".


	16. Chapter 16

Fue alrededor de una hora después de que mi compañero de cuarto volvió a su dormitorio que oí un golpecito desde la ventana. Me giré y encontré un búho real descansando en la ventana... Algo en él se me hacía familiar, pero no estaba de humor para concentrarme en esos detalles.

Me acerqué a la ventana y desaté el papel que tenía atado a su pata, la majestuosa criatura elevó sus alas y desapareció a travez de la noche.

Raro comportamiento.

En mi experiencia, la mayoría de las lechuzas esperan una golosina o una respuesta del mensaje en cuestión – pero esta en particular era diferente, estaba muy bien entrenada, probablemente pertenecía a alguien importante.

Por un momento, mis nervios se intensificaron, al pensar que la carta era un mensaje de mi jefe, explicándome que me había metido en problemas. No era algo chistoso, en serio. Tenía pesadillas todo el tiempo acerca de cómo me despedían de la Oficina de Aurores, y luego tener que limpiar mi escritorio frente a la risa de todos – Rita Skeeter narrando.

Pero al momento en que abrí el pergamino y noté la escritura tan familiar, mis preocupaciones de siempre desaparecieron y fueron reemplazadas por algo más profundo.

 _Granger,_

 _Recuerdo esas primeras noches en Manhattan, despertando bañado en sudor frío, seguro de que había cometido un error. No podía dormir, no podía comer, apenas podía concentrarme en el trabajo._

 _Pero no era nostalgia de mi hogar… eras tú._

 _Incluso ahora, acostado al lado de otra mujer – eres tú en la que no puedo dejar de pensar._

 _Horrible, verdad?_

 _Sé que no estoy quedando bien con esta carta, pero no trato de parecer santo. Creo que ambos sabemos muy bien la verdad. He sido un pecador desde el día uno, espero que recuerdes la noche en que te probé, tan claro como la recuerdo yo._

 _Si lo haces, házmelo saber._

 _Tuyo,_

 _Draco._


End file.
